


Ангел-хранитель

by Tyen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Rating: NC17, Romance, Underage Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyen/pseuds/Tyen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Неожиданно для себя Артур спасает уличного мальчишку, который переворачивает всю его жизнь…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ангел-хранитель

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Secret Santa Challenge 2013-2014

Некоторых людей в течение всей жизни обходят стороной аварии, уличные драки, и даже обычные карманники как-то умудряются не повстречаться на их пути. Артур всегда считал себя одним из таких счастливчиков. Сама судьба будто оберегала его, заботясь то ли о душевном равновесии, то ли еще о чем-то, ведомом только ей. В школе, при всех своих умениях почти профессионального боксера, Артур не ввязался ни в одну серьезную (мелкие стычки не считаются) потасовку, которые случались не так уж редко. Он то находился дома в это время, то беседовал с учителем, а то и вовсе завязывал так некстати развязавшиеся шнурки и все пропускал. Однажды в колледже какой-то псих порезал троих из его класса, но Артур тогда банально проспал тот самый, первый, урок. В мире постоянно творились жестокости, но Артур знал о них лишь в теории: видел по телевизору, слышал от знакомых и коллег, читал в Интернете. И к двадцати четырем годам успел расслабиться и почти поверить в то, что с ним уже не может случиться ничего плохого. Но жизнь, как любил говаривать его дед, мастак на сюрпризы.

Поэтому, когда в банк, куда Артур зашел по поручению отца, ворвались вооруженные грабители в черных киношных масках, он подумал, что спит. И даже ущипнул себя пару раз за руку, да так, что потом синяки остались. Реальность никуда не делась, а ближайший грабитель – огромный мужик с ружьем – продолжал нервно орать и приказывать лечь на пол. Что Артур и сделал, разумно рассудив, что лучше не высовываться и не испытывать судьбу на прочность: теперь-то совершенно неясно, чего от нее ожидать.

Девушки у касс суетливо запихивали пачки денег в сумки, которые им сунули грабители. Наверняка одна из них уже нажала на тревожную кнопку, и очень скоро приедет полиция, и начнутся долгие часы переговоров. Артур украдкой наблюдал за грабителями. Всего их было трое: тот самый здоровенный мужик, который тыкал в него ружьем, высокая стройная девушка и парень с фигурой завсегдатая тренажерного зала, которую не могла скрыть даже мешковатая одежда. Последний вел себя нагло, пинал носком ботинка лежащих на полу людей и словно нарывался на неприятности. Мужик сурово оглядывал зал и постоянно косился на дверь, вслушиваясь в городской шум, доносящийся с улицы. Девушка же, одетая в вытянутый бесформенный балахон и слишком свободные штаны, полностью скрывающие хрупкую фигуру, жалась к окну и скорее обнимала ружье, чем пыталась кому-то угрожать. На вид она была совсем худой и по-мальчишески нескладной – скорее всего, подружка одного из грабителей, иначе с чего бы ей идти на это дело?

Мужик вырвал сумку у сотрудницы банка, наскоро закрыл и поторопил сообщников. Вот-вот раздастся звук сирен, и бежать будет уже поздно. Артур не слышал ни одной истории о грабителях, которым бы удалось смыться после приезда полиции. Это в фильмах они улетали на вертолетах и терялись в облаках, в реальности же их всегда успевали либо повязать, либо ранить, чтобы не чудили больше.

Заложники смирно лежали на полу, понимая, что это самая лучшая тактика в сложившейся ситуации. Грабители скрылись за дверью, и Артур приподнялся, чтобы как следует разглядеть их. Около банка была припаркована машина, в которой, нетерпеливо барабаня пальцами по рулю, ждал четвертый грабитель. Еще одна девушка с короткими светлыми волосами. Она оглянулась на выбегающих из банка сообщников, улыбнулась им, а потом вздрогнула: вдалеке послышался звук сирен. Грабители заторопились; мужчины добрались до машины первыми, девушка в черной маске запуталась в собственных ногах и рухнула на асфальт. И этого словно бы никто не заметил… Накаченный парень захлопнул дверь со своей стороны и как-то гадко улыбнулся сообщнице, словно затевая что-то. И действительно, когда девушка добралась до машины, он оттолкнул ее в сторону, так что она отлетела назад, как тряпичная кукла, ударилась головой о кирпичную стену дома и осела на землю. Сирены звучали все ближе и ближе…

Артур с удивлением смотрел, как грабители уносятся прочь, оставив неподвижно лежать у банка одну из своих. Жалкое, неправильное зрелище – груда черного тряпья на асфальте, из-под которого торчала тонкая изящная рука с длинными пальцами, исцарапанными в кровь. С девушкой явно не слишком ласково обращались еще до ограбления банка, а может, и вовсе заставили пойти на преступление. И Артуру вдруг стало жалко ее; наверное, впервые в жизни он, сын богатенького банкира, пожалел совершенно незнакомого человека – девчонку, которая сама не понимала, как оказалась в обществе настоящих преступников, которая все время только испуганно жалась к окну в банке и даже не подняла свое ружье, которая, очевидно, виновата лишь в том, что попала в дурную компанию. И Артур не смог оставить все так… Он решительно поднялся на ноги, огляделся, отметив, что никто, кроме него, не заметил инцидента на улице, и поспешил на выход.

Девушка уже почти пришла в себя и сейчас слабо шевелилась и хрипло дышала. Ее маска с одной стороны успела пропитаться кровью, она стащила черную ткань с головы и отшвырнула в сторону. Артур замер, не дойдя пары шагов. Потому что девушка оказалась черноволосой, растрепанной до невозможности, со смешными оттопыренными ушами, пухлыми губами и красивыми синими глазами. Но главная проблема состояла в том, что она оказалась мальчишкой. Нескладным подростком, который, заметив Артура, испуганно подался назад, но потом, оценив свои шансы, с вызовом уставился на него и сказал:  
– Охренеть, теперь ты сдашь меня копам, как последнее дерьмо, потому что меня бросили мои долбанные дружки?

Артур внимательно огляделся по сторонам, бросил взгляд на банк, из окон которого его уже не было видно, и присел на корточки рядом с мальчишкой.

– В этом переулке нет камер, и никто, кроме меня, не видел, что произошло на самом деле. Каждый из них, – Артур кивнул в сторону банка, – расскажет, что грабителей было трое: двое мужчин и девушка. Я подтвержу это и назову номер машины, в которой копы найдут двоих придурков и девчонку. Никто не вспомнит о тебе, в таком деле не станут копать слишком глубоко. А тебе сейчас просто нужно спрятаться.

Сирены звучали уже в сотне метров. Один квартал, поворот во двор, и переулок наполнится полицейскими, а мальчишке будет некуда бежать. Он не сможет выдать себя за случайную жертву: грабители тут же опознают в нем своего. И Артур решился. С самого начала ограбления он пребывал в шоке, но теперь словно проснулся и впервые осознал жизнь во всей ее пугающей четкости. Неважно, что этот подросток уже успел натворить дел, – он не заслуживает того наказания, которое ждет его за участие в ограблении. Никто не поверит, что мальчишка пошел на него не по своей воле.

Артур быстро схватил подростка за шиворот и рывком поставил на ноги.

– Совсем охренел? – взвыл тот, хватаясь за голову. Все-таки его хорошо приложили о стену.

Артур сунул ему в руки окровавленную маску, которую не забыл подобрать с асфальта, подвел к своей машине, припаркованной рядом, открыл багажник и запихал пацана туда. Наверное от неожиданности, подросток перестал сопротивляться, только таращил свои огромные глаза и хватал ртом холодный ноябрьский воздух.

– Сиди тихо, если не хочешь за решетку, – пригрозил ему Артур и захлопнул крышку багажника ровно в тот момент, когда в переулок въехали три полицейские машины. Если он ошибся, и где-то поблизости все же есть камеры, то за глупый поступок ему светит одна на двоих камера со «спасенным» подростком: отец не станет вытаскивать его сразу, решит преподать урок. Но если нет… его жизнь все равно наполнится проблемами, но об этом он подумает позже.

А пока Артур назвал полицейским номер машины грабителей, дождался, когда его расспросят по всей форме и пообещал прийти в Скотланд-Ярд, если понадобится еще что-нибудь. Потом он невозмутимо сел в свою машину и поехал домой, предварительно позвонив на работу и, ссылаясь на головную боль и шок, взяв отгул. Он мог бы приехать в офис и отработать до вечера – там ему всегда было спокойнее, чем дома, но в его багажнике лежал истекающий кровью горе-грабитель, которого нельзя было оставлять там еще на несколько часов. И так уже прошло слишком много времени…

 

***

 

Артур жил на окраине Вестминстера – престижного района Лондона ‒ в небольшом частном доме, летом вокруг простирались акры зеленых полей и холмов, зимой, насколько хватало глаз, землю устилало белое снежное полотно. Неподалеку пролегала дорога, по которой блестящие дорогие автомобили добирались до расположенных чуть дальше особняков – предметов гордости и показателей статуса своих хозяев. Артур же был только рад, что у него нет двадцати комнат и армии слуг. Его дом был старым, куда старше своих соседей, но находился в отличном состоянии и насчитывал всего шесть комнат, а рядом имелся вполне современный гараж (на систему безопасности и всякие фишки вроде дистанционного управления, разблокирования дверей по голосу и массивной поднимающейся вверх двери Артур не скупился), из которого можно было попасть прямо в дом. И когда, открыв багажник и обнаружив в нем потерявшего сознание незадачливого грабителя, Артур нес его на руках в одну из гостевых спален, то в очередной раз порадовался, что в свое время отказался от более выгодной по расположению квартиры в пользу этого дома.

Артур осторожно положил мальчишку на кровать, потрогал его лоб, осмотрел рану на голове, прощупал пульс и нахмурился. Что-то было не в порядке. На полу багажника оказалось слишком много крови, кожа подростка сравнялась цветом с простыней, а на лбу выступила испарина… он лежал неподвижно и дышал слишком хрипло для здорового человека.

Артур достал телефон, набрал номер и сказал:  
– Приезжай. Немедленно. И возьми свой чемоданчик.

Артур умел быть убедительным, когда хотел, но не с этим человеком. Однако его собеседник даже не подумал возражать. Вернее, не подумала. Моргана примчалась через двадцать минут, все еще одетая в форму хирургического врача, даже шапочку забыла снять. Впрочем, это нисколько не портило ее внешности, она умудрялась выглядеть сногсшибательно даже после сорокавосьмичасовой рабочей смены, заляпанная рвотой и экскрементами своих пациентов.

– Ты в порядке? – с порога спросила она и поправила очки на носу, которые надевала только когда садилась за руль, читала или искала что-то в Интернете. В остальное время она – невероятно! – их стеснялась.

– Конечно, – улыбнулся Артур. – Пережил ограбление банка и даже захватил трофей.

– Что? – Моргана пораженно остановилась посреди лестницы и схватила Артура за плечо. – Тебя ограбили?

– Не меня. Я просто оказался в банке во время ограбления, вот и все.

– Конечно, – Моргана тщательно оглядела его с ног до головы и убедилась, что с ним действительно все в порядке. Артур терпеливо ждал, зная, что сестра не отцепится, пока лично не проведет осмотр, хотя бы визуальный – глаза у нее получше рентгена работали, но потом не выдержал и подтолкнул ее в направлении второго этажа.

– Я не шутил, когда просил приехать быстро.

– Кто там у тебя? – Моргана двинулась дальше.

– Мальчик. Подросток. Кажется, ему сильно досталось и отчасти по моей вине. У него рана на голове, а сейчас он то ли спит, то ли потерял сознание.

– Травма головы? И как долго…

– Долго. Примерно четыре часа; и у него, кажется, все это время шла кровь. Не знаю, я… не видел.

Моргана толкнула дверь и вошла в гостевую спальню. Мальчишка по-прежнему лежал на кровати, вытянувшись во весь рост. Он походил на деревянную куклу с шарнирными руками и ногами и казался еще худее и младше. Его дыхания почти не было слышно, и Артур испугался, что оно пропало вовсе… Благодаря ему мальчик не попался полиции, но если при этом он лишился жизни, то спасением это назвать будет трудно.

Моргана поставила на пол свой чемоданчик и приступила к осмотру: смерила пульс, осмотрела рану, проверила зрачки… Артур наблюдал за ее выверенными профессиональными движениями и ловил каждую реакцию. Как она нахмурилась при виде рассеченной головы, как облегченно вздохнула, посветив мальчику в глаза, как задумчиво полезла в чемоданчик за лекарствами, прослушав сердцебиение. По крайней мере малолетний грабитель был жив, иначе все это оказалось бы не нужно.

– Он потерял много крови, и у него сотрясение. Рану на голове лучше бы зашить, потом сделать пару уколов и обеспечить ему покой на несколько дней.

– Он не умирает? – быстро переспросил Артур.

– Нет. Но, из-за того что он заснул при сотрясении мозга, есть риск, что просто не очнется.

Артур посмотрел на подростка и перевел взгляд на сестру. Та лишь сочувственно посмотрела в ответ. Теперь все зависело только от мальчика, от выносливости его организма и, наверное, желания очнуться. Потому что если он не будет бороться, то вряд ли придет в себя.

– Ты можешь зашить его рану сейчас? Здесь? – Артур посмотрел на окровавленную голову и слипшиеся волосы. Хорошо бы все это смыть, чтобы не занести инфекцию. В багажнике машины, конечно, было чисто, но только на взгляд обычного автолюбителя. 

– Могу попробовать, – без раздумий ответила Моргана, словно только и ждала этого предложения.

Артур выдал ей влажное полотенце, чтобы оттереть кровь, и спустился ждать на кухню. Он не разделял страсти сестры к медицине и не любил наблюдать даже за безобидным накладыванием швов. Артур достал из бара коньяк, налил себе на два глотка и выпил, слегка поморщившись. Он испугался за мальчишку гораздо больше, чем предполагал, чем ему вообще следовало. Незнакомый подросток, которого он сначала и вовсе принял за девчонку, никто для него… но беспокойство росло внутри, набухало огромным шаром, и становилось невыносимо от одной мысли, что мальчик может не проснуться. Наверное, это оттого, что раньше Артур не сталкивался ни с чем подобным. Неприятности обходили его стороной, не дав заработать иммунитет, и теперь простой раненый подросток вызывает столько эмоций.

Артур почувствовал себя принцессой, долгое время запертой в самой высокой башне, а теперь неожиданно вернувшейся к людям. Или слепым новорожденным котенком, или… Он не стал больше вдаваться в сравнения, а просто выпил еще. Пацан едва не умер из-за глупости и попытки поиграть в крутого парня – вот и вся история, вся правда.

 

Моргана присоединилась к нему через полчаса.

– Он спит, – сказала она в ответ на взгляд Артура и, по-хозяйски наполнив свой стакан, сделала большой глоток. – Кто этот мальчик?

– Не знаю, – Артур усмехнулся. – Я не успел спросить его имени.

– Решил поиграть в доброго самаритянина?

– Вроде того.

– На тебя не похоже, – Моргана дотронулась до его руки и заглянула в глаза. Она знала Артура всю его жизнь и давно научилась читать, словно открытую книгу. Соврать ей было совершенно невозможно. И Артур рассказал все как есть: о банке, о мальчишке, о своем желании помочь ему избежать неприятностей, о багажнике машины…

– Почему именно багажник? – спросила Моргана. – Можно было просто посадить его на заднее сидение и попросить лечь на пол.

– Полицейские все равно могли его заметить, – возразил Артур, не став добавлять, что думать тогда было совершенно некогда и багажник казался самым лучшим выходом из ситуации.

Моргана посмеялась над ним, ободряюще улыбнулась и сменила тему, за что Артур был ей благодарен. Новости с последней вечеринки Вивиан (совершенно глупейшее сборище людей, которым просто больше нечем заняться) помогли отвлечься и отогнать навязчивые тяжелые мысли.

 

***

 

Проснулся Артур одновременно от двух ощущений: не по-зимнему теплого солнечного луча на своей щеке и пристального колючего взгляда. Плотная штора, которая должна была защищать спальню от яркого света, оказалась отдернута, а из дальнего угла на Артура таращились огромные синие глаза на худом лице с острым подбородком и точеными скулами. Года через два-три, когда лицо немного округлится, эти скулы будут сражать наповал всех девчонок в округе, пока же это была очередная нелепица в облике мальчишки-грабителя.

– Привет, – сонно сказал ему Артур и прищурил один глаз, выражая недовольство. – Ты должен лежать.

– А я сижу, – буркнул подросток и глубже забился в кресло, подобрав под себя ноги. – Только я понятия не имею, где я сижу и почему на моей голове свежие швы.

– Не помнишь?

Мальчишка отрицательно покачал головой.

– А как зовут – помнишь?

– Тебя – нет, а меня зовут Мерлин, – он улыбнулся, и на его щеках появились совершенно девчачьи ямочки – очаровательно, немного по-детски, но уже сейчас довольно соблазнительно. Артур едва не подавился от собственных неуместных мыслей. Видать, если клинит мозги, то конкретно и во всех направлениях. Ведь будь этот Мерлин девчонкой, да еще постарше, Артур бы непременно попытался наладить контакт и уговорить задержаться подольше. Такие на дороге не валяются… то есть в его случае как раз валяются, но попытаться соблазнить подростка Артур не мог. По многим причинам.

– Я Артур, – представился он, – и да, раньше я тебе этого не говорил. Что последнее ты помнишь?

Мерлин нахмурился и обнял руками колени, немного сморщился, словно обдумывая, как бы получше соврать, и почесал нос. Артур ждал, пристально глядя на него и тихонько радуясь, что тот очнулся, не впал в кому и не умер в его доме. А еще, совсем немного, любовался столь непривычным зрелищем.

– Ну-у, – наконец протянул Мерлин. – Я был с друзьями, потом меня кто-то ударил по голове и больше я ничего не помню.

Артур закатил глаза: и не соврал же! Правда назвать тех отморозков друзьями у него бы язык не повернулся.

– Ты ограбил банк, Мерлин, а потом один из твоих сообщников приложил тебя головой о стену, не помнишь этого?

– Помню, – нехотя признался Мерлин и досадливо скривился. Видать, только то, что случилось после его знакомства с красной кирпичной стеной банка, стерлось из памяти.

– Я подобрал тебя и помог избежать ареста, привез к себе домой и проследил, чтобы подлатали твою пустую голову. Ты был без сознания, и я не мог поинтересоваться, куда бы хотел отправиться ты.

– Уж точно не сюда! – выпалил Мерлин, оглядываясь и натягивая на кисти рук длинные рукава пижамной куртки. Артур вчера лично выкинул его грязные изношенные тряпки и облачил в свою старую пижаму, по иронии судьбы такую же вытянутую, как и шмотки Мерлина, но гораздо более чистую.  
– Тебе здесь плохо? – удивился Артур.

– Ты же сдашь меня в полицию, – буркнул Мерлин. – Наверняка они уже едут сюда, чтобы повесить на меня ограбление.

– С чего ты решил?

– А разве нет? Ты весь такой правильный, чистый, богатый; такие, как ты, никогда не ссорятся с законом и первые бегут выдавать преступников.

Артур смотрел на него некоторое время, картинно вытаращив глаза, а потом расхохотался. Этот забившийся в кресло воробушек не верил ему, но не спешил уходить и даже как будто расслабился, с каждой минутой их разговора убеждаясь, что Артур вовсе не маньяк, не придурок, а просто человек, решивший помочь. И теперь его пассажи про полицию! Мальчик явно не дружил с логикой и совершенно не умел доверять людям, хотя все его инстинкты вроде бы работали правильно.

– Придурок, – заключил Мерлин, невольно улыбаясь в ответ. – Я бы тоже поржал, да только голова болит. Ты чем меня накачал? Меня шатает все утро, будто я в одиночку бутылку водки уговорил.

– Шатает тебя от потери крови, а если бы не накачал, ты бы сейчас выл от боли. Можно немного поправить ситуацию, плотно позавтракав.

Мерлин равнодушно пожал плечами, но глаза его заблестели при мысли о еде. Артур решил больше не мучить своего неожиданного гостя, потянулся, откинул одеяло и встал с кровати. Мерлин посмотрел на него, открыл рот и судорожно сглотнул. И даже не подумал отвернуться, только покраснел до кончиков ушей, непонятно прищурился и чуть заметно улыбнулся. Артур хмыкнул и прошел в ванную. Он ждал гораздо более бурной реакции, учитывая, что спать он предпочитал голым и выглядел очень даже неплохо.

К тому времени как он привел себя в порядок, Мерлин вылез из своего кресла, успел обойти по периметру спальню, разбить рамку с фотографией Артура и Морганы, порезаться, зализать рану, измазать нос и ухо в крови и собрать большие осколки. Сейчас он разглядывал Моргану на фотографии и даже водил пальцем по ее длинным темным волосам. Артуру это категорически не понравилось, и он громко кашлянул, заявив о своем присутствии.

– Она стояла на краю и упала, когда ты хлопнул дверью! – скороговоркой выпалил Мерлин.

Артур, старясь не улыбаться его совершенно детской реакции, молча отобрал фотографию и вручил метелку – собирать оставшиеся осколки, а сам отправился готовить нехитрый завтрак.

Мерлин прибежал на запах жареного хлеба, безошибочно найдя кухню, и еле усидел за столом, пока Артур перекладывал куски на тарелку. Он ел быстро, жадно, будто голодал неделю, да и до этого не слишком часто баловал себя едой. Под воротом пижамной куртки выпирали ключицы, запястья были такими тонкими, что Артур мог бы охватить оба пальцами одной руки, на шее сзади торчали позвонки, убегая под рубашку… Наверняка ко всему этому прилагался невероятно впалый живот и ребра – наглядное пособие по строению человеческого скелета.

– Где ты живешь? – поинтересовался Артур, дождавшись, когда Мерлин утолит первый голод.

– Дома, – буркнул тот, всем своим видом показывая, что не желает говорить.

– И это «дома» предполагает мать, которая волнуется за тебя? Отца? Братишек и сестренок?

– Не твое дело, – Мерлин отбросил кусок недоеденного хлеба, будто враз потерял аппетит, и зло глянул из-под неровно отросшей челки.

– Сколько тебе лет? – Артур сел напротив и вгляделся в его лицо. – Четырнадцать? Пятнадцать?

– Двадцать пять! – парировал Мерлин. – Решил состроить из себя взрослого и умного? Не выйдет. Отдай мне мою одежду, и я уберусь отсюда, ты даже вздохнуть не успеешь.

– Твою одежду я выкинул, – спокойно ответил Артур. – Она перепачкалась кровью.

– Ну ты и придурок! – протянул Мерлин, зарываясь руками в волосы. – Ты не слышал, что одежду можно стирать, а не выбрасывать, стоит лишь посадить маленькое пятнышко?

– А ты не слышал, что тряпье следует выкидывать, пока оно не превратилось в рыболовную сеть из-за количества дырок? Или у тебя больше надеть нечего?

Мерлин хотел что-то выпалить, но закашлялся. У него покраснела шея и странно заблестели глаза, и Артур мысленно дал себе подзатыльник. Похоже и правда, черные лохмотья были его единственной одеждой. Ничего из Артурова Мерлину не подойдет, но можно попытаться натянуть на него джинсы Морганы. Те были в яркий вышитый цветочек или со стразами… будет непросто убедить Мерлина надеть их, невозможно!

Артур, смутно чувствуя вину, отыскал в телефоне имя одного очень полезного человека, набрал номер и коротко переговорил, назвав необходимые размеры и примерный стиль. Теперь осталось отвлечь Мерлина, чтобы он не смылся на холод в одной лишь пижаме, как уже явно вознамерился сделать.

 

– Ну-у-у… – протянул Мерлин, критично оглядывая себя в зеркале, будто капризная девица. – Мне не нравится.

Артур фыркнул. Гвейн, сидящий рядом с ним на диване, усмехнулся. Новая одежда, которую он привез, подошла Мерлину идеально. Джинсы оказались точно по размеру, они одновременно и скрывали чрезмерную худобу, и подчеркивали длину и стройность ног. Футболка, которую Мерлин выбрал сам из трех или четырех предложенных, была немного великовата, но под спортивной курткой это заметно не было. На куртке настоял Артур, заметив, что Мерлин постоянно мерзнет.

– Парень, не обижай мой опыт, я еще никогда не ошибался с выбором одежды для своих клиентов, – возразил Гвейн.

Мерлин покраснел, все еще глядя в зеркало.

– Нет, – нерешительно возразил он. – Я… вы ведь знаете, что я не смогу заплатить за все это. Мне при ограб…

– Забудь, – перебил его Артур, кинув предостерегающий взгляд. Гвейн не должен знать, при каких обстоятельствах они с Мерлином встретились. – Я подарю тебе эту одежду, раз уж выкинул прежнюю – обычное возмещение ущерба.

– Ничего не обычное! Эти тряпки стоят больше, чем я смогу заработать за год.

– И что? Для меня они стоят меньше, чем я заработаю за неделю.

Мерлин вытаращил на него глаза, а потом скривился от отвращения. Ему явно нравилась новая одежда, но он не мог принять ее по какой-то своей глупой причине. Артур не понимал. Предлагают выгодный обмен – бери, тем более что в намерениях дарителя сомневаться не приходится… Или Мерлин сомневается? Не может взять в толк, зачем Артур его спас, а теперь помогает, не требуя ничего взамен? Думает, что с него еще попросят какую-то особую плату? Заманчивая идея… заставить Мерлина несколько дней убирать в доме, пока его постоянная горничная Гвен не вернется из поездки к родителям.

Артур был бы рад объяснить Мерлину все, да только сам не до конца понимал свои мотивы. Возможно, он просто искренне пожалел незадачливого грабителя, с которым так жестоко обошлись его друзья. Раньше ничего подобного с Артуром не случалось.

– У тебя сложный выбор, Мерлин: либо принять от меня одежду, либо остаться голым.

На одно мгновение Артуру показалось, что Мерлин выберет второе. Демонстративно разденется и, гремя ребрами и позвонками, отправится за порог. Но в том все-таки возобладало благоразумие. Он перестал сопротивляться и, обреченно вздохнув, согласился походить немного в «этих вызывающих тряпках», чем поверг обычно жизнерадостного Гвейна в полное уныние, которое, однако, не продлилось долго. Гвейн получил плату за свои труды, некоторое время понаблюдал за Мерлином и, убедившись, что тому вообще-то все нравится, просто он упрямится и ведет себя как идиот, повеселел.

Артур не стал ничего объяснять Гвейну насчет Мерлина, обронил, что тот попал в передрягу и теперь ему требуется помощь, но не большая, чем Артур сам сможет оказать. Обычная ситуация. В их мире, где денег можно было лишиться так же просто, как и получить (в основном от богатых родственников), проигравшиеся вдрызг неудачники часто оставались хорошо если в рубашке и штанах. А молодежь и вовсе не считала денег. Мерлин мог сойти за одного из них, только-только вырвавшегося из-под родительской опеки и почувствовавшего вкус жизни. Некоторые оговорки, уличный сленг и вид забитого визгливого щенка Гвейн, как надеялся Артур, тактично не заметил.

Зато уже через полчаса тот оживленно спорил с Мерлином на тему пабов и баров Лондона, в которых мальчишка оказался как будто знаток. Артур пару раз пытался встрять, но его просто никто не слушал. Гвейн, многие свои вечера отдающий клубной жизни, и Мерлин, которого в силу возраста не пустили бы ни в один бар, увлеченно говорили о качестве обслуживания, публике, нашлись даже какие-то общие знакомые… поэтому, когда Гвейн, нехотя сославшись на важного клиента, сел в свой Порш и уехал, Артур был только рад. Ему надоело слушать то, до чего, в сущности, не было никакого дела, а просто наблюдать за своим новым гостем и ловить его мимолетные улыбки, казалось недостаточным. Артур нехотя стряхнул с тарелок остатки еды и загрузил их в посудомоечную машину, брезгливо вытер тряпкой барную стойку, посадил Мерлина в мягкое кресло перед камином в гостиной и устроился в таком же напротив. За все терпение и предоставленную возможность поразвлечься ему полагалась награда – серьезный и откровенный разговор. Как бы ни хотелось, но оставить у себя подростка, о котором наверняка волнуется мать и ищет отец, он не имел права – ни морального, ни юридического.

Мерлин, почувствовав перемену его настроения, весь подобрался в своем кресле и ощутимо напрягся. Артур с минуту сверлил его тяжелым взглядом прежде, чем спросить:  
– Где ты живешь? Я отвезу тебя домой.

Мерлин отрицательно помотал головой.

– Послушай, – Артур терпеливо вздохнул, – я не хочу тебе зла. Но чем скорее ты попадешь домой, тем меньше шансов, что меня привлекут за твое похищение и бог знает за что еще. Ты несовершеннолетний, Мерлин, ты не можешь так просто разгуливать по улицам и строить из себя взрослого человека.

– Ты не понимаешь! – с отчаянием в голосе выкрикнул Мерлин. – Я не могу пойти домой. У меня его нет. Я… – он отчаянно сжал кулаки и посмотрел на Артура, – я живу на улице. Около моста Ватерлоо есть уютное местечко, бывший бункер, и мы обустроили там жилье. Но теперь я не могу туда вернуться. Валианта, Моргаузу и Ценреда упекли за решетку из-за меня. А такое не прощают. Ты не можешь отвезти меня туда, вообще лучше никуда не вози, чтобы никто не видел меня рядом с тобой. Иначе… мне просто не жить. Я уйду отсюда сам и найду новое жилье, это несложно. Просто постараюсь, чтобы оно было подальше от прежнего, и буду надеяться, что никто не узнает, как я подставил друзей.

– Но ты не подставлял! – Артур смотрел на него во все глаза, и из тысячи вопросов и возражений почему-то вырвалось именно это. – И они тебе не друзья.

– Из-за меня их схватили! Я упал, я не смог все сделать быстро и четко, как мы планировали. Я застыл там, в банке, и от меня не было никакого толку, а потом появился ты и сдал номер машины Валианта Скотланд-Ярду.

– Да кто такой вообще этот Валиант?!

– Наш старший, главный в нашем бункере. У него есть машина, он привозит нам еду, а мы на него работаем.

– Воруете? Грабите?

– Ну и что… мы берем деньги только у тех, кто не заметит их потери.

– Робин Гуды хреновы. Откуда ты знаешь, что у человека, у которого ты стащил кошелек, эти сбережения были не последними?

– Валиант говорит…

– У тебя вообще есть своя голова на плечах? Этот Валиант что, тыкает пальцем, а вы, придурки, идете на дело, даже не поинтересовавшись, кто ваша жертва? – Артур вскочил на ноги и заметался по комнате, иногда подходя к Мерлину и нависая над ним.

– Это богачи, как ты, им все равно…

– Им не все равно, Мерлин. Банк, который вы ограбили вчера, принадлежит моей семье. Его управляющей, добрейшей души человек по имени Генри, недавно потерял жену, а его дочь ввязалась в очень неприятную историю – он потерял почти все. И теперь то, что он зарабатывает, идет в уплату долгов, остается только на еду и мелкие расходы. С виду он успешный человек, которому ничего не стоит заплатить штраф за брешь в системе безопасности и за то, что помедлил с вызовом полиции. На деле же… Понимаешь, Мерлин, к чему привело ваше невинное ограбление?

– Но мы же не знали!

– Именно, – Артур резко остановился, подошел к Мерлину и уперся руками в подлокотники кресла, наклонившись так низко, что теперь мог разглядеть каждую ресницу на веках Мерлина, каждую трещинку на его подрагивающих губах. – Вы не знали, вы просто действовали по указке Валианта.

– Нам тоже нужно есть, Артур, – устало прошептал Мерлин и сглотнул – кадык дернулся на его беззащитном обнаженном горле. – А раз это твой банк, то ты можешь не наказывать Генри…

– Не могу, – Артур отстранился. – К сожалению, это не мой банк, он принадлежит моему отцу.

Они оба заложники своих ситуаций: Мерлин с Валиантом, который, к слову, получил по заслугам, и Артур со своим отцом – властным, жестким человеком с оледеневшим сердцем. Утер Пендрагон никому не давал поблажек: ни работникам, ни себе, ни своим детям. Он часто повторял, что Артур должен быть похож на него, если хочет чего-то добиться в жизни. Что ж, пора последовать его советам. Собственная слабость, «сердечность» редко когда приводили к чему-нибудь хорошему. Им либо пользовались (в основном многочисленные пассии), выкачивая деньги и налаживая связи, либо обманывали сразу... Правда, Артур все равно не оставался внакладе: его берегла судьба, и он даже не осознавал, что его обвели вокруг пальца. 

– Значит, – Артур пожевал губу, – я отвезу тебя в органы опеки. Они определят тебя в детский дом, а потом подберут хорошую семью.

– Нет! – Мерлина будто выбросила из кресла неведомая сила. – Ты не можешь так поступить! Брось меня там, где нашел. Можешь так же приложить головой о стену, но не сдавай в приют, прошу…

– Ты слишком мал, чтобы жить самостоятельно, – возразил Артур.

– Мне шестнадцать, правда. Посмотри на меня, я не беспомощный ребенок, я справляюсь, мне нравится моя жизнь, я смогу, я…

Артур отрицательно покачал головой. Он отвезет Мерлина в органы опеки, пусть даже для этого придется его связать и заткнуть кляпом рот. Он спас глупого мальчишку не для того, чтобы бросать на улице, и сейчас так важно поступить правильно. И пусть какая-то часть Артура (довольно большая, та, которую очень хочется послушаться) твердит, что нужно довериться Мерлину и оставить его в покое или вовсе – оставить его у себя, но голос в голове, подозрительно похожий на отцовский, проникает, словно дрель, в мозг и заставляет поступить разумно, взвешенно, отринув всякие эмоции и чувства.

Поэтому через час Артур стискивал зубы и тарабанил большими пальцами по рулю, а на заднем сидении со стянутыми за спиной старым, но крепким ремнем руками сидел Мерлин и не прекращал болтать и слезно умолять Артура выбросить его прямо сейчас в ближайшую канаву. Органы опеки находились в сорока минутах езды, адрес услужливо подсказал Интернет, а путь определил новенький навигатор. Быстрее можно было доехать через лес, потом по автостраде, огибая город, но Артур выбрал наиболее безопасную и ровную дорогу. Он знал, что под непрерывную болтовню Мерлина не сможет сосредоточиться для скоростной дороги, а в лесу обязательно въедет в ближайшее дерево.

За все время поездки Артур не проронил ни слова, смотрел на дорогу и внушал себе, что поступает правильно.

На парковке около большого здания, обитого белыми панелями, Артуру пришлось развязать Мерлину руки. Он цепко ухватил его за шиворот, едва удержал, а потом и вовсе прижал к себе, чтобы погасить сопротивление. Мерлин неожиданно затих и обиженно уставился на свои кроссовки. Он мелко дрожал и теперь едва переставлял ноги, видимо, решив повиснуть на Артуре и проверить, хватит ли у того сил донести его костлявое тело до дверей. Хватило бы, конечно, но…

Все произошло в одно мгновение. Из-за угла вырулил грузовик и оглушительно загудел, требуя освободить дорогу. Мерлин подобрался и, собрав все свои силы, дернулся, выпутываясь из хватки Артура… Тот сильнее сжал пальцы, но почувствовал лишь, как мягкая ткань новенькой спортивной куртки выскальзывает из них. Мерлин отпрыгнул в сторону, чудом не угодив под колеса грузовика, и рванул вверх по улице со скоростью испуганного зайца. Артур пропустил грузовик, мучительно медленно маневрировавший на забитой машинами стоянке, а после понял, что догнать Мерлина уже не сможет: тот свернул за угол и затерялся в переплетении улочек. Мерлин выбрал свободу, пусть даже за нее придется платить голодом, зимними холодами и жестокостью уличной жизни. Артур не представлял, что это, каково это, и едва ли не впервые жалел, что судьба оберегала его от реалий этой жизни. Но, вопреки всем логическим выкладкам, в сердце поселилась уверенность, что он поступил правильно, когда не погнался за Мерлином и позволил ему воспользоваться единственным шансом на спасение, как тот думал…

 

***

 

Всю последующую неделю Артур старался не вспоминать о Мерлине. Это оказалось сложнее, чем можно было подумать, и он приноровился гулять пешком, заодно проветривая голову от бесконечных цифр и рабочих поручений. Засунув руки в черных кожаных перчатках поглубже в карманы пальто, он мерил шагами улицы и невольно всматривался в лица прохожих, надеясь встретиться взглядом со знакомыми синими глазами и получить в ответ лукавую улыбку. Город одевался к Рождеству, хоть до него было еще три недели: с витрин магазинов улыбались бородатые Санта-Клаусы, на деревьях сверкали разноцветные гирлянды, а у домов расположились забавные олени. Даже погода, похоже, была согласна с нетерпеливыми лондонцами, и улицы укрыла пушистая шапка свежего снега. Крупные белые хлопья неторопливо падали с неба, искрясь в свете фонарей и приводя в восторг детей и некоторых взрослых. Артур обычно радовался Рождеству, тщательно продумывая, что подарить родным (полезное или кричащее о статусе, но идеально подходящее данному человеку), и просто гуляя по городу, любуясь яркими витринами. Но теперь, с каждым миллиметром выпавшего снега и стремительно падающей температурой, Артур не мог не думать о Мерлине – глупом мальчишке, который решил жить на улице, одетый в тонкую спортивную куртку и наверняка промокающие кроссовки. В Лондоне обитали десятки бездомных подростков, о которых никто и не думал заботиться или переживать; и вряд ли это можно было как-то исправить, но у Артура были деньги и связи – было все, чтобы хотя бы попытаться изменить их жизнь. Другой вопрос – захотят ли этого они сами. Тот же Мерлин четко дал понять, что не нуждается ни в чьей помощи. Промаявшись благими намерениями несколько дней, Артур малодушно решил ничего не предпринимать.

Светофор переключился на разрешающий сигнал, и Артур плавно нажал на педаль газа. Машин на дороге почти не было: в этот поздний час многие видели уже десятый сон, окутанные уютным домашним теплом. Задержаться на работе до полуночи было разумным решением: так Артур смог завершить сразу несколько дел и подарил себе шанс провести Рождество с семьей, а не в пустом офисе, как год назад.

Дорога покрылась коркой льда, машину вело даже на малой скорости. Снегоуборочная техника виднелась вдалеке, но стояла безжизненной многотонной массой, словно огромное мертвое животное, засыпанное снегом. Впереди мигнула фарами еще одна машина, Артур сильнее надавил на педаль газа, намереваясь побыстрее проехать узкое место около стоящего у обочины снегоуборочника – две машины там бы точно не разъехались. В этот момент прямо перед капотом едущего навстречу автомобиля выбежал парнишка и, не замечая ничего вокруг, присел на корточки прямо посередине дороги. Артур вцепился в руль, глядя, как другой водитель виляет в сторону, стараясь не сбить пешехода, но машину несет на скользкой дороге… Артур нажал на тормоз, но стало только хуже. Машина потеряла управление, и теперь на человека неслось сразу два автомобиля. А тот застыл, даже не пытаясь убежать или спрятаться за снегоуборочной техникой, и таращил глаза на стремительно приближающуюся машину. Артур видел его узкую спину в свете слепящих фар… Он выкрутил руль, каким-то чудом объезжая парнишку и подставился боком под удар. От толчка машина покатилась влево, точно на пешехода, задела его бедро и остановилась. Артур дрожащими руками распахнул дверь и едва не вывалился на дорогу рядом со сбитым человеком. Тот сидел на асфальте, неловко подогнув под себя ногу, и держался за голову. Совсем еще мальчишка, бледный, одетый в слишком тонкую спортивную куртку, очень знакомую куртку…

– Мерлин! – выдохнул Артур, обегая его тощую фигуру взглядом и с облегчением не находя никаких видимых серьезных повреждений.

Вместо того чтобы обрадоваться или хотя бы поздороваться, Мерлин резво вскочил на ноги, покачнулся и хотел было дать деру, но его задержал второй водитель.

– Эй, придурок, – рыкнул тот, – ты совсем мозги растерял? Какого черта выперся на дорогу перед моей тачкой?

– Я не видел… – невнятно пробормотал Мерлин, раздраженно пытаясь выдернуть руку из захвата.

– Или ты под колеса мне решил прыгнуть? – водитель встряхнул его, словно тряпичную куклу. – Так шел бы на автостраду, там уж наверняка.

– Правда, я просто не заметил. Думал, что в такой час никто не будет ездить по этой дороге, – Мерлин фальшиво всхлипнул, намереваясь давить на жалость. Видимо, научился у своих уличных дружков, те мастера разводить людей.

Артур видел, что Мерлин лукавит. Машины он, может, и не заметил, но совершенно по другой причине.

– Извините, – процедил Артур второму водителю. – Если нужно, я полностью оплачу ущерб, но при условии, что сейчас мы разъедемся каждый в свою сторону.

Мужик попался понимающий и не стал поднимать бучу. Согласился на все условия, сфотографировал на телефон место аварии, взял визитку и немедленно уехал. Все это время Артур цепко держал Мерлина за руку повыше локтя. Наверное, мужик решил, что все причитающееся Артур вознамерился выбить из мальчишки, а по их разговору понял, что они знакомы. Неважно. Мерлин немного подергался, а потом затих. Через десять минут, пока Артур разбирался с водителем, он начал немного подрагивать от холода и проходящего шока. Артур запихнул его на переднее сиденье, сам застегнул на нем ремень безопасности и с трудом развернул машину на скользкой трассе.

– Что ты делал на дороге? – спросил он, выехав, наконец, на очищенный ото льда участок.

– Переходил, – буркнул Мерлин, но потом, вздохнув, раскрыл ладонь и показал лежащую на ней мелкую монетку. – Я решил подобрать ее, но она примерзла; так увлекся, что не заметил вас. Правда.

– Тебе так нужны деньги, что ты собираешь их по дорогам?

– Да… – тихо признался Мерлин и задрожал, обхватив себя руками.

Артур взглянул на него и включил печку на полную мощность. Серьезный разговор придется отложить до дома.

 

Только при ярком свете ламп Артур смог в полной мере разглядеть Мерлина. Дорогие джинсы и кроссовки исчезли, их заменило грязное тряпье, уже изношенное кем-то до дыр и неумело зашитое. Из прежней одежды на Мерлине осталась только куртка, с которой он, видимо, не пожелал расставаться. Под его глазом красовался черный фингал, на скуле покрылся свежей коркой засохшей крови порез, а костяшки пальцев оказались разбиты. Каким-то невероятным образом Мерлин умудрился похудеть и осунуться еще больше.

Артур отправил его в душ, сунув давешнюю пижаму, чтобы переодеться, и наскоро соорудил пару бутербродов. Мерлин явно был голоден, раз едва не погиб, выковыривая изо льда мелкую монетку. Если бы на дороге не оказалось Артура, то та, другая машина, сбила бы мальчишку насмерть. Предательскую мысль, что Мерлин специально выбежал на проезжую часть, намереваясь погибнуть, Артур отогнал прочь как невозможную.

Еще недавно казавшаяся волшебной, ночь утратила свое очарование, но взамен приобрела что-то новое, очень правильное на вкус. Мерлин вышел из ванной присмиревший, тихий, молча съел три больших бутерброда и сжался в комок на высоком барном стуле, словно нахохлившийся воробушек. У него слипались глаза, тело до сих пор потряхивало, но Артур откинул всякую жалость, пообещав себе потом компенсировать Мерлину предстоящий допрос.

– Где твои вещи? – из всех вопросов, крутившихся в голове, Артур выбрал этот как ниточку, связывающую его и Мерлина.

– Отобрали, – честно признался тот. – Они выглядели слишком дорогими и новыми.

– Или ты сам их продал?

– Туго соображаешь. Если бы я их продал, то уж точно не стал бы побираться на ночных дорогах. И видишь это, – он приподнял пижамную куртку, обнажая живот, который украшали три огромных кровоподтека, – я не хотел отдавать.

Артур протянул руку и бездумно коснулся посиневшей кожи – она оказалась горячей и гладкой, с редкими жесткими волосками, сбегающими дорожкой к паху. Мерлин вздрогнул и поморщился, попытался опустить пижамную куртку, уходя от прикосновения, но Артур не дал. Синяки выглядели отвратительно, но, похоже, били профессионалы, знающие, как разукрасить тело болезненными отметинами, не причиняя серьезного вреда. Или Мерлину просто повезло. Внутренние органы, по всей видимости, не пострадали – живот не вздулся, не был напряженным – иначе Мерлин бы выл в голос от сильной боли. Но синяя, до черноты, кожа выглядела отвратительно, и Артур решил перестраховаться.

– Завтра тебя осмотрит врач, – сказал он. – И не спорь, прошу, тебе это необходимо.

Мерлин неопределенно пожал плечами и даже не подумал возразить или огрызнуться. Такое ощущение, что за неделю, проведенную в поисках нового «дома», в нем что-то сломалось – внутренний стержень, без которого на улицах быстро пропадешь – и убило всякое желание сопротивляться, стремиться к свободе, жить…

– Что ты делал все это время? – Артур отошел от него и прислонился спиной к столу, сложив руки на груди.

Мерлин пожал плечами.

– Сунулся в пару известных мне ночлежек, поговорил с ребятами, нашел убежище около старой психиатрической больницы. Ничего особенного.

– Тогда почему сегодня ты не дрых на дырявом матраце в грязном углу «убежища», а оказался на дороге?

– Я… – Мерлин замялся. – Я не смог собрать нужной суммы. Там совсем другие правила, гораздо хуже и жестче, чем были у нас. Только если принесешь десять долларов, то пускают переночевать, если пятнадцать, то даже выделят еду, за двадцать – матрац и хороший угол.

– И ты собрал…

– Семь долларов. Я не хотел воровать, как делают другие. А клянчить деньги на улицах я не могу, мне не подадут просто. Поэтому я глазел по сторонам, искал оброненную мелочь.

– И как часто ты ночевал на улице?

– Три раза, – Мерлин сглотнул и поежился от воспоминаний.

– Когда у тебя отобрали одежду?

– Почти сразу, на второй день, как я от тебя сбежал…

Артур не стал больше задавать вопросов. И так ясно, что бесконечный идиотизм Мерлина едва не убил его уже несколько раз. Жил бы сейчас в приюте, пусть не слишком счастливый, зато накормленный, одетый, с крышей над головой. И его щеки не покрывались бы неровными красными и белыми пятнами от обморожения, а из горла не вырывались бы хрипы от простуды. Артур сгреб Мерлина в охапку и почти понес на второй этаж в гостевую спальню, где тот уже ночевал однажды. Силой уложил в кровать и пригрозил приковать наручниками к столбикам, если надумает бежать. Наручники у него и правда имелись, но только с розовым мехом – остались от одной из прежних подружек. Их Мерлин уж точно не поленится высмеять, но Артур искренне надеялся, что до сковывания дело не дойдет.

Мерлин покорно устроился под теплым одеялом и устало закрыл глаза, почти сразу проваливаясь в сон.

Артур спустился на кухню, налил себя полстакана скотча и залпом выпил. И только после этого с кристальной четкостью осознал, что теперь вряд ли сможет отделаться от Мерлина, стереть тот след, что мальчишка успел оставить в его душе. Даже если уговорит пойти в приют, то будет следить за его жизнью, помогать чем сможет, присматривать. Похоже, судьба не случайно второй раз столкнула его с Мерлином – мальчишка нуждался в помощи, и Артур мог ее оказать.

 

Утро выдалось солнечное, но морозное. Во дворе искрился свежий снег, такой белый и чистый, что на него нельзя было смотреть, не щуря глаза. В первую очередь Артур с опаской заглянул в комнату Мерлина и обнаружил, что тот до сих пор спит. Тогда он привел себя в порядок, приготовил завтрак, поболтал с Леоном – своим заместителем – и, сославшись на семейные обстоятельства, предупредил, что не появится на работе в ближайшие несколько дней. Затем коротко переговорил с Морганой и попросил ее заехать после смены.

Мерлин по-прежнему спал.

Артур отправился в кабинет и работал до самого полудня. После ленча позвонил отец, с которым он умудрился поругаться, и двадцать минут рассуждал о том, что не стоит использовать «семейные обстоятельства» всякий раз, как захочется покувыркаться с девушкой. Отец до сих пор считал его несмышленым школьником с буйствующими гормонами и не желал понимать, что в редких развлечениях и встречах с друзьями есть определенная польза. 

Заглянув к Мерлину и убедившись, что тот еще не проснулся, Артур вернулся к работе… и работал до тех пор, пока не услышал скрип снега под колесами машины Морганы и не взглянул на часы – пять вечера.

Моргана, заметно уставшая, но в хорошем настроении, сжала его руку в знак приветствия и потребовала рассказать, каким образом Мерлин снова оказался в спальне Артура. «В гостевой спальне», – поправил тот, но не стал кормить ее сказками. Моргана то неодобрительно качала головой, то поглядывала с восхищением. Она сама несколько лет назад приютила у себя приезжего парня, Мордреда, оказавшегося без денег и жилья в приемном отделении ее больницы; помогла поступить в университет и с тех пор тесно дружила с ним. Артур не вдавался в подробности, что у них там за отношения, но вроде бы пока все было невинно. Мордред боготворил Моргану, а она словно не замечала этого, считая его кем-то вроде младшего братишки.

– Ты болван, – выслушав рассказ, заключила Моргана. – Нужно было вызвать меня еще вчера. Сколько он спит?

Артур взглянул на часы.

– Уже пятнадцать часов.

– Не так много, чтобы можно было всерьез волноваться, но и не мало. – Моргана легко поднялась с мягкого дивана и взбежала на второй этаж.

Мерлин лежал на спине, разметавшись на кровати и раскинув руки в стороны. Его длинная челка намокла от пота и прилипла ко лбу, щеки тронул нездоровый румянец, губы высохли и потрескались. Моргана потрогала его лоб и сдавленно охнула.

– У него сильный жар, – сказала она. – Ты раньше не мог этого заметить?

Артур покачал головой. В полутьме комнаты он не видел состояния Мерлина, только радовался, что мальчишка спит и никуда пока не сбежал. Хотя можно было догадаться, учитывая, что он периодически ночевал на улице и разгуливал на морозе в одной тонкой курточке.

– Я бы забрала его в больницу.

– Нет, – решительно возразил Артур. – Он без документов, это вызовет вопросы и привлечет ненужное внимание. И кончится тем, что он снова сбежит.

– Я сделаю, что смогу, но если у него, к примеру, пневмония, то…

– Я понял.

Моргана откинула одеяло и осторожно расстегнула пижамную куртку Мерлина, хмурясь при виде синяков. Ее ловкие пальцы ощупали живот, бока, шею, руки, прошлись по ребрам. Мерлин застонал, что-то невнятно пробормотав во сне, и попытался увернуться от прикосновений.

– Мне нужно осмотреть его спину, – Моргана вопросительно посмотрела на Артура.

Тот с ногами забрался на кровать и осторожно перевернул Мерлина. В какой-то момент он задел один из многочисленных кровоподтеков, Мерлин вскрикнул от боли, распахнул глаза и в панике забился в его руках. Тогда Артур крепко прижал к себе худое тело и зашептал успокаивающую чепуху в оттопыренное отмороженное ухо. Мерлин постепенно расслабился в его руках, пока совсем не затих, пригревшись и почувствовав себя в безопасности.

– Нам нужно осмотреть тебя, – пояснил, наконец, Артур, глядя в прояснившиеся синие глаза.

– Нам? – хрипло переспросил Мерлин. Моргану в комнате он до этого момента не замечал.

– Привет, – та села на краешек кровати и тепло улыбнулась.

– Привет, – протянул Мерлин и неосознанно прижался к Артуру еще крепче.

– Я врач, и я осматривала тебя, пока ты не проснулся.

– Это хорошо, а то я решил, что меня раздевают совсем для другого, – Мерлин скривился и закашлялся. – Что со мной? Чувствую себя хреново.

– Ты проспал пятнадцать часов, и у тебя жар, – ответил Артур. – Сейчас Моргана хочет осмотреть твою спину, я так понимаю, чтобы прослушать дыхание и сосчитать ребра.

Жар не стал для Мерлина новостью, словно донимал его и раньше, а вот спину он показывать не хотел, пока Артур почти силой не заставил его задрать куртку.

– Я просто немного простыл, – промямлил Мерлин. – И у меня ничего не сломано.

– Мне виднее, – категорично заявила Моргана и продолжила осмотр.

Артур остался сидеть на кровати, обнимая уткнувшегося ему носом в плечо Мерлина.

– Я сделаю тебе несколько уколов, попьешь настойку от кашля и будешь соблюдать постельный режим еще как минимум два дня, потом можешь немного погулять по дому, с тебя пока и этого хватит, – Моргана строго посмотрела на Мерлина. – Если не хочешь угодить в больницу или на кладбище, то лучше не пренебрегай моими советами.

Мерлин закатил глаза и откинулся на подушки.

 

– Твоя подружка? – выпалил он, когда Артур проводил Моргану до гаража и вернулся обратно, решая на ходу задать ли Мерлину взбучку или пожалеть и оставить в покое. – Крутая, я бы такой засадил...

Артур едва не подавился воздухом от такого замечания и уже занес было руку, чтобы влепить Мерлину подзатыльник, но, заметив блеск в его глазах и успевшую распухнуть от постоянных покусываний нижнюю губу, не выдержал и рассмеялся, запрокинув голову. Напряжение от волнения за Мерлина схлынуло в один миг, и даже злиться на его острый язычок не хотелось. Если Мерлин начал интересоваться личной жизнью Артура, значит, точно пошел на поправку.

– Она моя сестра, идиот, и будущее светило медицины. И вовсе не обязана тратить свое драгоценное время на тебя, но настоящие врачи не отказывают в помощи даже бездомным пустоголовым подросткам.

– Очень смешно, – Мерлин неуклюже потянулся за одеялом, чтобы накинуть его на плечи, но запутался и едва не полетел с кровати (Артур успел поймать его в самый последний момент). – Я есть хочу, – и лукаво улыбнулся.

И только когда варил очень полезную склизкую овсяную кашу, Артур понял, что фактически подписался на работу няньки для вздорного мальчишки. Постельный режим, что прописала тому Моргана, никак не вязался с походами через весь дом на кухню или готовкой еды. Артур в очередной раз пожалел, что так не вовремя отпустил Гвен к родителям, даже дал ей денег на подготовку к свадьбе, которая должна состояться в апреле. Поэтому теперь, кроме него самого, некому будет таскать Мерлину еду, развлекать его и следить, чтобы принимал лекарства, не мерз и не вздумал сбежать, выбравшись в окно. О временной прислуге Артур даже не подумал. И в какой момент его жизнь успела так круто повернуться? Из господина он невольно превратился в самого настоящего мальчика на побегушках…

И Мерлин это быстро просек. Когда жар спал, вернув ему ясную голову и немного сил, Артур едва успел схватить его за руку на выходе из дома и, перекинув через плечо, отволок обратно в кровать. Получасовая лекция на тему здоровья, идиотизма и вреда собственному организму возымела эффект, и Мерлин больше не думал о побеге. Зато теперь он вольготно расположился на подушках и постоянно что-то жевал, словно никак не мог наесться, требовал к себе внимания, просил принести ему книг, фильмов, воды, шахмат, бильярдный стол, вязание и кучу прочих вещей, какие только приходили ему в голову. Артур отдал ему во владение свой старый ноутбук, сообщил пароль от Интернета и даже на пару часов вздохнул спокойно, пока не обнаружил, что Мерлин шарится на порно-сайтах, пялясь на видео с двумя трахающимися мужиками с восторгом юного натуралиста перед редкой породой мха. Артур ткнул в экран, где красовалась надпись «18+», отобрал ноутбук и пригрозил Мерлину приютом. Тот обиделся, но присмирел, а вскоре снова уснул, уткнувшись носом в подушку. Артур на некоторое время задержался в дверях, всматриваясь в его спокойное лицо, расслабленные длинные пальцы рук и полоску покрытой синяками кожи, выглядывающей между пижамными штанами и курткой. Одеяло валялось на полу: в комнате было довольно тепло, но Артур все равно накрыл Мерлина, случайно коснувшись тыльной стороной ладони его щеки. От простого жеста внутри что-то сжалось, а потом расплылось теплом по всему телу и затопило разум. Мысль, что Мерлин – подросток и испытывать к нему какие-то чувства, кроме дружеских, братских или отеческих, – табу, захлебнулась в этой волне. Никто не сможет запретить Артуру чувствовать, даже он сам, но его благоразумия должно хватить, чтобы и не пытаться действовать.

В очередной раз подивившись, как в одно мгновение его прежняя жизнь полетела к черту, Артур тоже отправился спать… Но не прошло и трех часов, как он резко сел в постели, разбуженный смутным ощущением тревоги. Такое раньше с ним случалось лишь дважды. В первый раз, когда Моргана в детстве случайно подпалила свою комнату, сбив рукой лампу с прикроватного столика во время одного из донимавших ее кошмаров, Артур перепугался не на шутку. Во второй, десять лет спустя, его сосед по комнате в Оксфорде едва не умер от алкогольного отравления, но Артур вовремя успел вызвать скорую помощь. Эти два случая научили его не отмахиваться от смутных предчувствий. Поэтому сейчас он встал с кровати, обошел дом, и только убедившись, что ничего нигде не загорелось, не протекло и не обрушилось, заглянул к Мерлину… Который лежал на кровати, почти синий, с невероятным образом затянутой вокруг шеи простыней, и уже не дышал… Артур кинулся к нему, пытаясь распутать намотанную ткань, ослабить давление на горло, но, казалось, затягивал узлы еще сильнее. В какой-то момент он просто рванул простыню в разные стороны, разрывая ее с нечеловеческой силой. Мерлин не шевельнулся. Артур прощупал его пульс, – слабый, ускользающий из-под пальцев – недолго думая, зажал ему нос и резко вдохнул в рот воздух. Мерлин выгнулся дугой, вздохнул сам, закашлялся, захрипел, слепо шаря руками по кровати, из его глаз брызнули слезы. Артур с тревогой наблюдал за ним, не зная, чем помочь. Если бы здесь была Моргана, то наверняка смогла бы прочистить Мерлину горло, послушала бы его дыхание, проверила, не раздавлена ли гортань, а не стояла столбом посреди комнаты, глядя, как корчится на кровати полузадохнувшийся подросток.

– Артур, – пробормотал Мерлин, с трудом поднимая на него глаза.

И тот каким-то образом понял, что требуется: осторожно обнял худое тело и прижал к себе, стараясь не мешать дыханию. Мерлин всхлипнул, обхватил Артура руками за шею и прижался крепче, стараясь унять дрожь.

– Что случилось? – спросил Артур, проводя рукой по растрепанным темным волосам.

– Не знаю. Мне что-то снилось, я вертелся в кровати, а когда проснулся, то уже не мог дышать.

– Испугался?

– Конечно! – Мерлин кашлянул в последний раз и выпутался из объятий Артура. – А то ты бы не наложил в штаны от страха!

– Ты наложил в штаны? – Артур демонстративно принюхался.

– Если только в твои, – прохрипел Мерлин.

Он подошел к зеркалу и тщательно изучил свою шею. На ней появилась толстая горизонтальная полоса красного цвета, в будущем обещавшая стать отменным синяком. Мерлин скривился, хотя ему-то было уже не привыкать. Такими темпами он мог вскорости стать начинателем нового вида синих людей – так много было на его теле следов жестокого обращения и собственной глупости.

– Надо наложить компресс, – посоветовал Артур. – Или мазь из тех, что советовала Моргана.

– Придется, – вздохнул Мерлин. – Знаешь, до встречи с тобой я был больше похож на человека.

– Если бы ты не встретил меня, то сейчас либо сидел в тюрьме, либо был больше похож на труп.

– Не строй из себя такую важную задницу, – Мерлин с опаской глянул на кровать, но все же снова забрался на нее и сел, сложив ноги по-турецки. – Когда у меня не было ни одеял, ни простыней, ни даже матраца, ничто не пыталось меня задушить.

– Зато кто-то пытался тебя избить, и у него это неплохо получалось.

– Я их всех переплюнул. В попытке отправить меня на тот свет.

– Потому что ты идиот. Неуклюжий болван, который даже спать нормально не умеет.

– А ты придурок, возомнил себя великим спасателем!

Мерлин улыбнулся, Артур улыбнулся ему в ответ, и в следующий момент они оба смеялись, глядя друг на друга шальными глазами. Это казалось таким естественным и правильным – сидеть посреди ночи вдвоем на разворошенной постели и просто скидывать напряжение последних дней. Они смеялись, пока Мерлин не начал хрипеть, задыхаясь. Артур подал ему воды, помог выпить, поддерживая голову, и проследил, чтобы от этого действа Мерлин не захлебнулся, не откусил часть стакана, не поранился, не… что там еще может случиться во время питья?

А потом Артур остался с Мерлином на ночь, и они проспали до утра, каждый на своей половине кровати, касаясь друг друга только кончиками пальцев, но даже этого оказалось достаточно для того, чтобы чувствовать себя чуть-чуть счастливее, чем следовало бы.

 

– Пока я тебя никуда не отпущу, – сказал Артур за завтраком. Он явился в комнату Мерлина с очередной порцией каши и лекарствами, которые тому полагалось принять за завтраком. Мерлин скривился то ли от перспективы снова пить горькие настойки, то ли от слов Артура, то ли просто терпеть не мог овсяную кашу, но послушно взял тарелку, не имея привычки отказываться от еды. – Поживешь здесь, выздоровеешь, а там видно будет.

– То есть ты меня подлатаешь, как бездомную собаку в питомнике, а потом, если не найдешь мне новую семью, выкинешь на улицу?

Артур фыркнул, жуя кусок румяного жареного хлеба под завистливым взглядом Мерлина.  
– На улицу ты точно больше не пойдешь, даже если мне придется держать тебя в своем доме до твоего совершеннолетия.

– Очень благородно с твоей стороны и очень глупо. Потому что я не хочу…

– И что? Меня не касается, чего ты хочешь или не хочешь, я обязался сделать из тебя приличного человека и защищать по мере возможности.

– Кому это ты обязался? – Мерлин картинно выгнул бровь, словно подглядел этот жест у кого-то и теперь изо всех сил старался скопировать, потом попробовал кончиком языка кашу и со вздохом принялся есть.

– Себе, – коротко пояснил Артур. – Для меня этого достаточно.

– Почему из всех людей на Земле мне попался какой-то правильный придурок с королевскими замашками? – осведомился Мерлин у потолка, но уголок губ, невольно приподнявшийся в улыбке, выдал его с головой – ему нравился этот странный, категоричный вид заботы.

– А еще тебе нужно записаться в школу.

Вот теперь Мерлин подавился, забрызгав остатками каши покрывало на кровати, и неверяще уставился на Артура.

– Нееет! – протянул он. – Ты не можешь так со мной поступить!

– Эй, ты даже на приют реагировал проще.

– Из приюта я бы сбежал, но школа! Ты мне поверишь, если я скажу, что уже закончил ее?

Артур отрицательно покачал головой.  
– После Рождества я определю тебя в достойное учебное заведение.

– Пиздец, – Мерлин прикрыл глаза рукой. – Не сможешь, у меня нет документов, страховки и попечителя, меня просто не примут.

– Ты плохо знаешь мой мир, Мерлин, – мир, где все решают деньги.

– И ты типичный его представитель. Думаешь, что деньги – это самое важное в жизни, самое ценное, дай тебе волю, ты бы и спал с деньгами в одной постели, а теперь пытаешься слепить из меня свое подобие. Знаешь что, женись, обзаводись потомством и делай с ним все, что захочешь, но от меня отстань. Ты мне не отец, не брат, не семья. Я не твоя собственность и не чья-либо еще. Просто парень, которому не повезло в жизни, и ты приносишь мне одни несчастья!

– Твоя глупость приносит тебе несчастья, – возразил Артур, не особо прислушиваясь, что там бормочет Мерлин о его якобы сущности. – Деньги дают возможность, и только полный идиот не воспользуется ей.

– Кретин! – выкрикнул Мерлин, уронив тарелку с кашей на покрывало. Артур, недолго думая, дал ему подзатыльник.

– Смирись. И ешь, пока дают.

Мерлин схватил ложку и принялся есть прямо с покрывала.

Еще утром у него окончательно спал жар, осталась только слабость, которую он изо всех сил старался не показывать. Артур настоял, чтобы Мерлин еще один день провел в постели, хоть это и дорого ему стоило: мальчишка не желал отдыхать, читать или смотреть фильмы; он требовал внимания, живого диалога; жадно слушал о делах фирмы, рабочих неурядицах и как-то незаметно начал давать советы (совсем даже не глупые, словно разбирался во всем этом), мастерски находил суть проблемы и подводил Артура к правильным решениям. А потом Мерлин, будто устав быть взрослым и серьезным, затевал бой подушками, нападал сзади и щекотал Артура до истерического хохота, а после усаживался на него сверху и дикими воплями праздновал победу, размахивая руками и улыбаясь от уха до уха. Артур смотрел на него, отмечал горящие глаза и здоровый румянец на щеках, смеющиеся пухлые губы и забавно топорщащиеся уши и не мог отвести глаз. Словно озорной эльф сбежал из услужения Санты-Клауса, чтобы принести радость в это Рождество только ему, Артуру. Был бы этот «эльф» постарше, он бы давно уже лежал на лопатках и стонал под теряющим остатки разума Артуром. Но, к сожалению, приходилось довольствоваться детскими играми и очень стараться, чтобы Мерлин не заметил явного возбуждения своего благодетеля. Если к мальчишке полезут с определенными намерениями, он может испугаться и снова замкнуться в себе. Артур осторожно выспросил его, не случалось ли чего-нибудь такого на улице, не изнасиловал ли его кто-нибудь, когда бил. Мерлин тогда напрягся, нахмурился и обошелся коротким отрицанием. Его слова и гроша не стоили, но где-то в глубине глаз Артур прочел ответ: нет, его действительно никто не трогал в этом смысле.

Мерлину снова требовалась одежда, но на этот раз Артур не стал вызывать Гвейна или пользоваться чьими-либо еще услугами. Он отыскал свои старые джинсы, которые носил будучи подростком, пробил дополнительную дырку на одном из ремней, потому что Мерлин все равно вываливался из слишком свободных штанов, отдал ему севшую после стирки футболку и сунул красный шерстяной платок Морганы, о котором она не вспоминала уже несколько лет (чей он, Мерлину было знать не обязательно). Только кроссовки пришлось оставить прежние: нога Мерлина оказалась на целый размер больше Артуровой, и хотя ростом он пока еще его не превзошел, это был лишь вопрос времени. В итоге Мерлин выглядел до смешного нелепо, но зато больше не мерз. Куртка Артура болталась на нем, как на вешалке, но нужна была лишь для того, чтобы пройти десяток шагов из машины до входа в магазин. В холле его мгновенно обступили девушки-консультанты, чем только напугали, а не очаровали или какое им там полагалось производить впечатление на клиентов. Артур уселся в мягкое кресло рядом с примерочными и достал ноутбук, намереваясь немного поработать. Он чувствовал себя богатым папиком при молодой девице (которых всегда презирал чисто из принципа) и ничего не мог с собой поделать. Испуганный, раздраженный Мерлин, которого, предварительно раздев, критически оглядывали сразу три девушки, стоил самых дурацких мыслей. А потом они начали подбирать ему одежду…

– Артур, – голова Мерлина высунулась из-за шторы, закрывающей вход в примерочную. – Ты правда не хочешь, чтобы я демонстрировал тебе, какие трусы мне понравились, их целых семь штук!

Артур мгновенно отвлекся от работы и в изумлении уставился на лукавую физиономию Мерлина. Тот решил поиграть во взрослые игры или просто ничего не понимал? В следующее мгновение штора отдернулась, и Мерлин расхохотался, глядя на вытаращенные глаза Артура. На Мерлине красовались… отменные семейные трусы длиной до колена с рисунком из голов бородатых ухмыляющихся Санта-Клаусов. В их улыбках Артур разглядел самую настоящую издевку, а с Мерлина предпочел бы стащить эти трусы и отшлепать по голой заднице. Но прежде, чем тот снова плотно задернул штору, Артур успел полюбоваться на знакомые синяки и отметить, что фигура у Мерлина уже совсем не мальчишеская, просто длинная и очень худая, однако жилистая и сформировавшаяся где надо.

Артур вернулся к работе, лишь изредка поднимая взгляд и одобряя большинство нарядов Мерлина. Тому шло практически все – от спортивных футболок и клетчатых рубах, до классических костюмов и строгих пуловеров. В итоге их покупки едва уместились на заднее сиденье автомобиля.

– Знаешь, – протянул Артур, критически оглядывая горы коробок и пакетов, – все-таки ты настоящая девчонка, им тоже ничего не стоит раскрутить парня на шмотки.

Мерлин фыркнул и отошел немного назад, чтобы закрыть дверь машины со своей стороны.

– Да твой гардероб в десять раз больше! Я проверял, кстати.

Мерлин отскочил назад, опасаясь гнева Артура и не замечая, что прямо на него едет микроавтобус… Артур среагировал мгновенно. В один прыжок оказался рядом с Мерлином, дернул его на себя, вжимая в свое тело. Машина проехала сзади, лишь немного задев куртку Мерлина боковым зеркалом, затем остановилась, и из нее выскочил испуганный водитель. Артур заверил его, что все в порядке, они не ранены, не покалечены.

– Я не видел его, не видел, – уверял водитель, и Артур ему верил.

Затем он быстро запихнул Мерлина в машину и, внимательно глядя по сторонам, тронулся с места.

– Не понимаю, как ты дожил до сегодняшнего дня, учитывая, как много машин ездит по дорогам Лондона.

– До встречи с тобой ни одна не пыталась сбить меня, – Мерлина еще немного потряхивало. Кажется, скоро это станет его естественным состоянием.

– Что в тебе такого, Мерлин? – задумчиво протянул Артур. – Что особенного?

Мерлин только пожал плечами, даже не удосужившись отпустить едкий комментарий.

 

Артур решил не ехать сразу домой. Он припарковался около парка и долго объяснял преимущества спокойного отдыха на природе перед походом в ночной клуб. Мерлин не соглашался, уверял, что парки знает как свои пять пальцев, – холод, сырость и грязь, а вот в клубе ни разу не был. Артур и сам бывал там лишь пару-тройку раз: посещать модные вечеринки у него не было ни времени, ни желания; по ночам он предпочитал спать, а не трястись под громкую музыку. Хотя в колледже это его здорово расслабляло вместе с литрами алкоголя, когда он безуспешно боролся с бунтом гормонов.

В конце концов Мерлин согласился прогуляться по парку. Они съели по мороженому, рискуя снова застудить горло, и прокатились по Темзе на кораблике, непонятно откуда взявшемся на причале в это время года. Последнее захотел Мерлин, и Артур не нашел причин ему отказать, хоть сам не был настроен рассекать на ржавой посудине темные воды Темзы. Но Мерлин счастливо улыбался, а значит, оно того стоило.

После Артур затащил его в кино на какой-то ужастик. И они смеялись весь фильм, обсуждая тупые диалоги и действия главных героев, и кидались друг в друга попкорном под неодобрительное шиканье других зрителей. В конце концов Артур выкрутил руку Мерлина, ткнув его носом в подлокотник кресла, и насильно скормил ему соленую попкорнину из своей банки. Мерлин кривился, пытался выплюнуть, просил пощадить его и дать сладкий, который он любил больше, но Артур был неумолим. Он чувствовал себя пятнадцатилетним подростком, у которого выдалось феерическое первое свидание. Безграничное, чистое, солнечное счастье затопило его с головой. Так не бывает, думал он, а потом видел улыбку Мерлина и понимал: бывает еще и лучше.

Наверное, именно это расслабленное состояние и послужило причиной тому, что произошло дальше. Мерлин, по-прежнему смеясь и неся полную чушь, вдруг сверкнул глазами, подался вперед и прижался своими губами к губам Артура. Тот оцепенел, не отвечая, но и не отталкивая, попытался запомнить ощущение мягких, но требовательных губ, теплых и сладких после попкорна и колы, прикрыл глаза, собираясь с силами, и только потом ухватил Мерлина за плечи и аккуратно отстранил.

– Не надо, – хрипло произнес он. – Не стоит.

– Ладно, – отрывисто согласился Мерлин. – Понял, не дурак.

К счастью, неловкость после этого инцидента быстро прошла, и домой они ехали, уже весело болтая.

Там Артур высадил Мерлина у парадного входа, а сам поставил машину в гараж. Когда он вернулся в комнату, Мерлин с самым сосредоточенным видом пытался разжечь камин. Артур, посчитав, что ничего серьезного это за собой не повлечет, отправился в свою комнату… Но вылетел из нее через минуту, осознав, что с Мерлином-то может случиться что угодно и где угодно. И был прав. Тот успел подпалить паркет в углу и не заметил этого. Еще немного, и случился бы пожар, в первую очередь заперев в огненной ловушке самого Мерлина.

Именно тогда, туша ногой в мягком домашнем тапке разгорающийся огонек, Артур подумал, что с Мерлином что-то совершенно не в порядке. Какая-то чертовщина творится вокруг него, и опасности – одна нелепее другой, но от этого не менее реальные – поджидают его ежесекундно.

 

Последующие дни Артур не спускал с Мерлина глаз. Отбирал у него ножи (на один из них Мерлин едва не напоролся), вилки (на всякий случай), другие острые предметы; долго думал, что бы такого приготовить, чтобы Мерлин не подавился (Артуру пришлось помогать прочищать горло, когда тому вздумалось съесть яблоко), караулил его под дверью ванной (Мерлин едва не утонул, когда уснул в горячей воде, а в другой раз потерял сознание, поскользнувшись в душевой кабине, упав и закупорив собой слив), не подпускал к окнам (Мерлин бы упал со второго этажа, если бы Артур в последний момент не поймал его за руку)… и вообще подумывал не выпускать из комнаты, если бы это действительно могло помочь. Но, щелкая выключателем, Мерлин умудрялся получить разряд тока, а вставая с кровати утром, – рухнуть на пол, наступив на брошенный вчера носок. Можно было подумать, что Мерлин решил свести счеты с жизнью, если бы он сам так не паниковал, не удивлялся и не впадал в отчаяние после каждого происшествия. Артур неизменно спасал его. Оказывался рядом в нужный момент, чувствовал, когда с Мерлином снова что-то случалось, успевал, каждый раз успевал, но отчаянно боялся однажды опоздать. И понятия не имел, что делать, как избавиться от «проклятия», нависшего над Мерлином.

За эти полторы недели они успели сблизиться еще больше. Ничего такого, нет, они оба действительно забыли о том поцелуе, но каждый раз, обнимая Мерлина, Артур чувствовал, что поступает единственно правильно, даря защиту и успокоение. Мерлин тянулся к нему, словно плыл на спасительный маяк среди бушующего моря; он запутался, постоянно боялся, не зная, какой способ прикончить его судьба выберет на этот раз. Нельзя было предугадать, защитить от всего, нельзя было укрыть, спрятать – лишь смиренно ждать очередное происшествие. Вот только Артур не желал полагаться на глупый случай.

Он взял на работе отпуск до самого Рождества, не отпускал Мерлина от себя ни на шаг и старался придумать выход. В первую очередь он обратился к медиумам, гадалкам и прочим представителям мира эзотерики, но быстро понял, что там нужен тщательный подход и выбор консультантов. От благовоний и плотного тумана в хрустальных шарах начинала болеть голова, а пространные слова, могущие означать что угодно, кроме инструкции по спасению Мерлина, раздражали так, что хотелось заехать в морду очередному «специалисту». Потратив три дня и обойдя всех самых известных эзотериков в городе, Артур разочаровался в этом способе и решил больше не тратить на него время.

Мерлин всегда тенью следовал за ним и все больше молчал, с опаской оглядываясь по сторонам: любая машина могла поехать, невероятным образом снявшись с ручника, любой велосипедист мог не справиться с управлением, любой предмет – просто упасть на голову. Мерлин осунулся и как будто повзрослел, растеряв мальчишескую беззаботность; потух его особый блеск в глазах, а губы больше не растягивались в улыбке. Спал он, крепко прижимаясь к Артуру по ночам и только так чувствуя себя в безопасности. Артур сам уже не понимал, что за отношения у них сложились, но четко знал одно: Мерлин стал очень важен для него, так важен, что сохранение жизни мальчишки превратилось в цель его собственной.

 

Моргана позвонила на двенадцатый день после начала личного кошмара Артура и Мерлина. Немного смущаясь, она призналась, что уже которую ночь ей снится старик, предупреждающий, что Артуру грозит смертельная опасность, и если он не избавится от Мерлина, то рано или поздно умрет.

– Что там у вас творится? – устало спросила она. – Ты почти каждый день звонишь и интересуешься, как лечить порезы, ожоги и прочие мелкие травмы. Я начинаю беспокоиться.

– Все нормально, – заверил ее Артур, борясь с желанием сказать правду.

– Не верю я тебе, братец, – она вздохнула. – Не знаю почему, но Мерлин опасен для тебя. Прошу, подумай над моей просьбой.

– Не могу. Я не могу оставить Мерлина, это убьет его.

– Все так серьезно?

– Да.

– Что ты делаешь с собой, Артур? Он всего лишь уличный мальчишка, месяц назад ты даже не знал о его существовании.

– Слабый аргумент. Мерлин, он… – Артур замолчал, собираясь с силами, и все-таки озвучил то, что сам понял совсем недавно, – он самый важный человек в моей жизни, я чувствую это.

– Боже мой, Артур… – простонала Моргана с неприкрытой жалостью в голосе. – Расскажи мне, что там у вас происходит.

И Артур рассказал. Он говорил о постоянных неприятностях, что случались с Мерлином, о ежедневной опасности… обо всем, включая собственные чувства. Моргана слушала, иногда вздыхая в трубку, и не перебивала, за что Артур был ей безмерно благодарен.

– Все может закончиться тем, что однажды ты погибнешь, спасая его, – разумно заключила она. – Ты уверен, что…

– Да. Я не могу объяснить это даже себе, но однозначно – да.

– Ты больной придурок, братец, псих, но, кажется, я тебя понимаю.

Артур припомнил, что Мордред на днях угодил в больницу с острым перитонитом (готовился к экзаменам и игнорировал острую боль в животе, пока не потерял сознание), и Моргана кое-что осознала, сидя у его койки.

– Я обещаю разрулить ситуацию и выжить, сестренка, – Артур улыбнулся в трубку, зная, что Моргана это почувствует.

На следующий вечер Артур спас Мерлина от внезапно сломавшейся двери гаража и едва не погиб сам, чудом успев отползти в сторону и заработав огромный синяк на ноге. Мерлин сидел на полу и таращился на Артура огромными глазами, будто увидел впервые, его руки мелко дрожали, а над верхней губой вступил пот, несмотря на то что с улицы несло холодом. Артур тяжело поднялся, стараясь не опираться на ушибленную ногу, и глянул на ботинок, застрявший под тяжелой дверью гаража. Он мог лишиться ноги, а то и жизни; если бы замешкался на секунду, его бы просто перерезало пополам.

Весь остаток вечера Мерлин был тих и как будто спокоен. Он безучастно смотрел на экран телевизора, пребывая где-то в своих мыслях, не кидал на Артура отчаянные взгляды как раньше, послушно поел, не особо заметив вкус, и отправился спать. Артур неотрывно следил за ним и, в конце концов, разволновался не на шутку. Тихий Мерлин – не нормальный Мерлин. Тот должен болтать, паниковать, строить планы – действовать. Смириться со своей судьбой для Мерлина означает погибнуть при следующем же происшествии: Артур просто не сможет его спасти, не справится в одиночку.

Так и не получив ответ ни на один свой вопрос, Артур лег рядом с Мерлином и решил, что до утра точно не сможет уснуть, но стоило голове коснуться подушки, как глаза закрылись сами собой…

 

Проснулся Артур от возбуждения. Кто-то сидел у него на бедрах и вполне однозначно покачивался. Член успел затвердеть под ласкающей его рукой, а к губам прижимались чужие губы, целуя жестко, неумело и очень отчаянно.

– Мерлин, – догадался Артур, и тот в подтверждение воспользовался открывшимся ртом и углубил поцелуй. – Ты что творишь? – уворачиваться было сложно, да и не хотелось совсем.

– Ты не должен был проснуться, – озабоченно протянул Мерлин.

– Что ты сделал? – Артур попытался пошевелиться, но любое движение давалось с трудом.

– Дал снотворное, сильное. Наверное, неправильно рассчитал дозу, раз ты сумел раскрыть глаза.

Артур хотел влепить ему подзатыльник, но рука не слушалась; все, что получилось, – это поднять ее на несколько дюймов и мазнуть по обнаженному боку Мерлина. Что за черт?! Чем его опоил этот глупый мальчишка? Только теперь Артур понял, что Мерлин сидит на нем совершенно голый, более того, на нем самом тоже не осталось ни клочка одежды.

– Мерлин! – рыкнул Артур, понимая, что не сможет уже ничего сделать. Ему остается только лежать и стараться не наслаждаться так откровенно прикосновениями, поцелуями, близостью желанного тела.

– Ты же хочешь, – Мерлин укусил его ухо, – я знаю. На самом деле ты не умеешь скрывать свои чувства.

– Вот это и отличает взрослого человека от ребенка: не важно, что я хочу, важно, что я осознаю – это неправильно.

Артур вздохнул, когда Мерлин сильно прикусил кожу на его шее и быстро зализал покрасневшее место.

– Это отличает глупца от счастливого человека. Вместо того чтобы окунуться в свои чувства, ты бегаешь от них, прикрываясь моралью, законом и прочей чушью, которая, по сути, не имеет никакого значения.

– Как заговорил-то, – Артур усмехнулся, чтобы не застонать от удовольствия. – И что же имеет значение?

– То, что ты хочешь меня, а я хочу тебя, и это явно не сиюминутное решение, а назревало с первого дня в течение двух недель. Я не ребенок, Артур, на улицах вообще взрослеют рано.

Как же, не ребенок… просто человек, для которого двухнедельный срок – почти вечность, который думает, что желание – это главное, а последствия – что-то, что случится нескоро и не с ним… Тот, кто научился думать сердцем без опаски, полностью отдаваясь своим чувствам.

– Ты хоть раз уже трахался? – вместо поучительно тирады поинтересовался Артур.

– Да, – соврал Мерлин, покраснев до кончиков ушей.

– Утром я сам сдамся полиции за растление несовершеннолетних, – вздохнул Артур.

Мерлин воспринял это как разрешение к действию, просиял, словно маленькое яркое солнце, личное артуровское солнце, наклонился и поцеловал жадно, мокро, глубоко. И Артур ответил, не в силах больше отмахиваться от очевидного. Он хотел Мерлина, хотел до безумия и сам не понимал, как держался эти долгие две недели. Единственное, о чем он жалел сейчас, – что почти обездвижен транквилизатором, которым Мерлин умудрился опоить его. Все могло бы быть еще лучше, если бы он мог дотронуться до бледной кожи Мерлина, старательно обходя уже пожелтевшие синяки, гладить, ласкать, целовать его шею, губы, а потом долго растягивать, доводя до исступления и не давая кончить, а после заполнил бы его, даря свое тепло, заботу и любовь. Но все, что сейчас мог Артур, – это отвечать на поцелуи Мерлина, глядя ему в глаза, и подставляться под неумелые прикосновения. Правда, отсутствие опыта компенсировалось большим энтузиазмом. Мерлин целовал, самозабвенно заливая слюной грудь Артура, неуклюже ерзал на его бедрах, рискуя придавить самое важное, пытался поглаживать его член, заведя руку назад и теряя равновесие, хмурился, когда понимал, что делает что-то не так, но с отчаянной решимостью продолжал. И это было охренительно здорово! Не скучный выверенный секс, больше похожий на набор простых физических упражнений, а что-то новое, свежее, немного неловкое, но чувственное и прекрасное, такое настоящее. Когда Мерлин едва не свалился на пол, Артур не выдержал и расхохотался, уткнувшись ему в шею и поглаживая по здоровому боку.

– Прости, – сквозь слезы выдавил Артур. – Я и забыл уже, как это бывает в первый раз, когда рядом нет никого опытного.

– Но ты же рядом, – возразил Мерлин.

– От меня сейчас пользы не больше, чем от надувной куклы.

– То есть я могу трахнуть тебя, и ты не будешь против? – Мерлин невинно улыбнулся.

Артур выматерился про себя, огладил взглядом тело Мерлина, его возбужденный член, потом взглянул ему в глаза с расширенными почти во всю радужку зрачками, остановился на зацелованных губах, румянце на скулах и щеках, спустился к голым плечам, впалому животу и…  
– Да.  
…решился. Мерлину так явно будет проще, да и есть шанс, что это не сойдет за совращение. Скорее уж наоборот, учитывая плачевное состояние Артура.

Мерлин вытаращился, не веря в услышанное, но, заметив что-то в его лице, судорожно вздохнул.

– У тебя очень красивые глаза, – прошептал Мерлин. – Глубокие, завораживающие… завораживающе голубые, я сразу заметил.

Артур фыркнул, не сдерживая новую порцию смеха, но быстро заткнулся, когда почувствовал, как Мерлин сполз с его бедер, раздвинул ему ноги и устроился между ними. Член Артура стоял так, что больно было. Мерлин долго рассматривал его, поглаживал кончиками пальцев по всей длине, а потом, осмелев, лизнул головку. Артур задохнулся от ярчайшей вспышки удовольствия и, пока разум не отключился полностью, предостерег:  
– А вот это давай потом, когда ты будешь знать в совершенстве теорию.

– Я и так…

– Пара просмотренных порнушек не считается.

Мерлин скривился, еще пару раз провел языком по всей длине члена, а потом вопросительно посмотрел на Артура.

– Возьми в верхнем ящике тумбочки смазку и презерватив, – проинструктировал тот.

– Откуда они у тебя? – подозрительно поинтересовался Мерлин.

– Боже. Оттуда, что я не живу монахом, как ты успел подумать.

– Ты спишь с мужиками?

– В основном с женщинами, с ними тоже иногда требуется смазка. Открути флакон, выдави себе на пальцы и разотри.

– А мне не нужно смазать тебя… там? – Мерлин мило покраснел и в доказательство своей смелости провел пальцем между ягодиц Артура.

– Можешь выдавить немного геля и туда.

Мерлин с каким-то благоговейным трепетом раздвинул ягодицы Артура, выдавил на анус прозрачный гель и снова провел пальцем, круговым движением, все ближе подбираясь ко входу. Артур подался навстречу, подбадривая его, показывая, что не передумал и действительно хочет этого. Прикосновения Мерлина распаляли еще больше, а его едва ли не научный интерес заводил почище всех порнофильмов вместе взятых. Артуру казалось, что все, что бы сейчас не сделал Мерлин, окажется невероятным, крышесносным. Просто потому, что только его руки он хотел чувствовать на своем теле, только его губы целовать и только ему готов был отдаться полностью. Он доверял Мерлину и больше всего желал, чтобы в первую очередь было хорошо ему.

– А теперь засунь в меня один палец. Медленно, аккуратно, чтобы я успел привыкнуть… вот так, согни его немного, вытащи, а потом снова введи, да, да… о боже, Мерлин!

Мерлин послушно выполнял все действия, разве что немного капризничая и двигаясь чуть активнее, чуть нетерпеливее, чем Артур требовал, осваиваясь и постепенно перехватывая инициативу. В его глазах читался неприкрытый восторг, а на губах застыла счастливая улыбка. Он добавил второй палец, затем третий, начал двигать ими в заднице Артура, заставляя того метаться на простынях и просить большего. А потом решительно вынул их, надел презерватив и осторожно вошел в растянутое отверстие. Артура выгнуло в дугу, когда Мерлин первый раз толкнулся, безошибочно найдя ту самую точку, на которую недавно давил пальцами. Несмотря на юный возраст и подростковую хрупкость, член у Мерлина оказался внушительным, и Артур кусал губы то от сладкой боли, то от болезненного наслаждения. Мерлин был идеален. В том, как он распластался на нем, двигая только бедрами, как хотел чувствовать ближе, больше, постоянно искал одобрения и ловил каждую реакцию, каждое случайное движение мускулов на лице. Он замирал в нужный момент и начинал снова, когда Артур готов был умолять об этом. Дразнил, целовал, любовался и, кажется, сам не мог поверить в происходящее. Когда Мерлин отпустил себя, не в силах уже сдерживаться, Артур обрел, наконец, кое-какую подвижность, обнял его, крепче прижал к себе и зашептал на ухо всякие глупости: что он все делает правильно, что он восхитительный, офигенный, что можно еще сильнее, быстрее, глубже… потом укусил за оттопыренное ухо, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Мерлин кончил с криком, содрогаясь всем телом и глядя в ухмыляющиеся глаза Артура с расширяющимися от ответного оргазма зрачками.

– Охренительно, – констатировал Мерлин, немного придя в себя и удобнее устроившись на Артуре.

– Это ты у нас охренительный… охренительный болван, – лениво поддел его тот. – Будь на моем месте кто другой, ты бы так просто не отделался.

– Никого другого я и не стал бы опаивать с целью поиметь во сне, – Мерлин коротко поцеловал Артура в подбородок. – Прости, что я так…

– Да что уж тут, мне следовало ожидать и беречь свою задницу изо всех сил.

– Да нет, – Мерлин посерьезнел и немного отстранился. – Мне нужно знать, что ты не злишься на меня, что тебе тоже понравилось.

Артур нахмурился, не понимая, что тот задумал, но ничего путного на ум не приходило.

– Понравилось, – после небольшой паузы протянул он и сладко зевнул. – И я уже почти не злюсь.

– Это хорошо, – Мерлин снова улыбнулся и с нежностью провел рукой по волосам Артура. – А сейчас спи, у тебя глаза слипаются, – снова поцеловал и тихо добавил: – Пожалуйста.

– Хорошо, – пробормотал Артур и тут же крепко уснул.

Он не почувствовал, что Мерлин лежал на нем еще почти два часа и ласкал взглядом, словно не мог насмотреться. А потом осторожно поднялся, выпутавшись из теплых объятий, сходил в ванную за влажной тряпкой, обтер ею Артура, потом себя и вышел из комнаты, не оборачиваясь, словно если еще раз увидит Артура, то вся его решимость растворится в воздухе. Мерлин прошел в свою комнату, оторвал клочок бумаги, написал на нем несколько слов и положил на кровать так, чтобы сразу было заметно. Оделся, вынул из шкафа пузатый рюкзак, который собрал накануне, закинул его на плечо и ушел. Из дома и из жизни Артура.

 

***

 

– Завтра Рождество, выше нос, братишка! – Моргана рассмеялась и потрепала Артура по макушке.

– Прости, нет настроения.

– И снова… Но, думаю, моего настроения хватит на двоих.

Моргана встала на первую ступеньку лесенки и нацепила большой синий шар на колючую ветку. Ель, высотой до потолка, красивая, разлапистая, занимающая почти половину гостиной, пахла изумительно и настраивала на праздничный лад. Ее приволок Мордред, подгоняемый Морганой, и долго устанавливал, чтобы дерево не рухнуло в самый ответственный момент. Моргана заявила, что это Рождество она будет праздновать у брата и никто не сможет ее отговорить. Хандра Артура беспокоила его близких, а все попытки помочь оказались безрезультатны. Прошла уже неделя, а от Мерлина не было ни слуху ни духу. Артур каждый день обзванивал полицию, морги и больницы, спрашивая, не поступал ли к ним темноволосый подросток с забавно оттопыренными ушами, синими глазами, высокий, худой. Пару раз он срывался на опознания, но, к счастью, напрасно. По его расчетам Мерлин должен был попасть в беду, едва только переступил порог дома, но либо «проклятие» пало, либо его просто до сих пор не нашли. В смысле, его тело.

– Не забудь зайти завтра ко мне, – попросила Моргана. – Родственники больных столько всего надарили, что я одна не унесу, а Мордред завтра не может.

Артур отстраненно кивнул. Какая разница, куда ходить, что делать, где находиться… Он испробовал все в поисках Мерлина: обошел улицы, спрашивал у мальчишек, в ночлежках, сунулся в пару криминальных районов и спускался под мосты. В таком большом городе как Лондон почти невозможно найти человека, особенно если тот этого не хочет. Беспризорники либо и правда не знали ничего о Мерлине, либо скрывали его получше своих сбережений и ценных вещей. Они могли ссориться, драться, делить территорию, но перед чужими становились монолитной стеной, защищая друг друга.

– Ты найдешь его, – Моргана подошла вплотную, взяла Артура за подбородок и заставила посмотреть в глаза. – Обязательно. Раз тебе так дорог этот мальчик, то по-другому и быть не может. Считай это очередным испытанием.

– Испытанием чего? – Артур опустил голову и закрыл лицо руками.

– Твой воли, твоего характера, твоей потребности в Мерлине. Если сможешь смириться и жить без него, то тебе и не нужно его искать. Если нет, то обязательно отыщешь.

– И от кого ты нахваталась мудрых слов? – Артур удивленно взглянул на нее.

– От одного из своих пациентов. Умный старик; приехал в Лондон, чтобы отыскать своего внука, но слег с пневмонией.

– Нашел?

– Нет пока, но он полон решимости продолжить поиски, как только выйдет из больницы. Я иногда болтаю с ним и, кажется, уже почти все знаю о его Эрле, о том, как мальчику не повезло в жизни, когда умерли его родители, а дед не смог должным образом позаботиться о сироте.

Моргана говорила что-то еще об очередном пропавшем мальчишке, потом переключилась на праздник для пациентов, который они задумали сделать в больнице, а после села на любимого конька и заговорила о Мордреде. В последнее время она слишком часто болтала о нем, и Артур уже начал подозревать, что сестра, наконец, решилась начать отношения со своим мальчиком.

Шары, гирлянды и носки над камином были развешаны, праздничный ужин заказан, и Моргана заторопилась домой. Артур проводил ее до гаража и долго еще стоял, глядя на рисунок от шин автомобиля. Потом накинул куртку, кое-как завязал шарф и покинул дом, в очередной раз пытаясь восстановить путь, по которому Мерлин ушел неделю назад.

 

В больнице и правда пахло праздником, на один единственный день вытеснив все остальные запахи. В Рождество положено верить в сказку, и, пожалуй, пациенты и их родственники, молившиеся о выздоровлении, получили свое маленькое чудо. Пусть ничья болезнь не отступила, но возможность забыть о ней, отдавшись во власть праздника, глядя на детские улыбки и чувствуя особую атмосферу Рождества, и была той самой передышкой, о которой мечтали многие.

Но, несмотря на это, операции шли в штатном режиме. Моргана как раз заканчивала одну из них, и Артур, слишком рано приехавший в больницу, ждал ее, сидя в одном из жестких кресел для посетителей. На противоположной стене висел довольно грозный плакат о вреде курения, мимо то и дело сновали врачи и медсестры, иногда шаркали мягкими тапочками пациенты. Артур, не обращая на них внимания, откинулся на спинку стула и прикрыл глаза.

– Может быть, ты уберешь свои ноги с прохода? – раздался хрипловатый голос.

Рядом с Артуром, опираясь рукой о стену, стоял старик с седыми волосами до плеч и проницательным взглядом, одетый в больничную рубашку и теплый халат поверх нее.

– Простите, я… заснул, – Артур провел по лицу рукой.

– Вижу, – старик натужно закашлял, затем сел рядом и тоже вытянул ноги. – А еще знаю, что так сидеть гораздо удобнее. И полезнее. Я тоже когда-то был врачом, но теперь тяготею к народной медицине.

– Собираете травки и варите зелья? – Артур усмехнулся. Занятный старик, лишенный присущего его возрасту занудства и чувства превосходства над молодыми.

– Что-то вроде этого. Но самое главное – мое лечение помогало.

– А что же теперь?

– Мне пришлось уехать из дома, чтобы найти внука.

Конечно, именно о нем рассказывала вчера Моргана. Не удивительно, что она прониклась к старику симпатией, Артур знал его от силы пару минут, но уже чувствовал, что человек он очень интересный, умный, если не сказать мудрый. И то, что с ним случилось такое несчастье, в который раз напомнило о несправедливости судьбы.

– Мне о вас рассказывала сестра. Моргана Пендрагон, она лечит вас.

– Боюсь, молодая леди уже устала слушать мои откровения о внуке. Но она единственная, кто может понять.

– Почему же?

– Она рассказывала мне о брате, который тоже потерял дорогого ему человека, – старик приподнял одну бровь (смутно знакомый жест…) и улыбнулся Артуру. – Меня зовут Гаюс.

– Артур.

– И ты еще не нашел свою потерю?

– Нет. И, боюсь, уже не найду.

– Задумал опустить руки?

– А что, если мне не суждено его найти? Если наша встреча была лишь затем, чтобы открыть мне глаза на то, как я жалок, имея так много и отдавая так мало? Он постоянно повторял, что с моими деньгами можно улучшить жизнь если не всем, то нескольким людям точно, даже спасти кого-нибудь.

– Разумные доводы, но я не видел еще никого, кто бы следовал им.

– А если я буду первым? – Артур удивленно посмотрел на Гаюса. – Если мне всего-то и нужно, что спасти кого-нибудь, кроме него?

– И часто ты его спасал? – Гаюс, казалось, переключил все свое внимание на Артура, и этот вопрос очень много значил для него.

– Постоянно. Мерлин шагу не мог сделать, чтобы не оказаться в опасности, и я вытаскивал его из-под колес машин, ловил, когда он пытался выпасть из окна, и тушил устроенные им пожары.

– Его зовут Мерлин? – переспросил Гаюс. – Того, кого ты потерял?

– Да. Забавное имя, да он и сам забавный, такой настоящий, ершистый, очень искренний на самом деле, хоть и любит приврать. Таскал у меня деньги и пересылал их куда-то. Однажды я проследил за ним до почты, но не стал интересоваться адресатом. Уверен, ничего дурного он не делал.

Гаюс не ответил, глядя на свои руки, и Артур подумал было, что тот заснул вот так, с открытыми глазами. Но вдруг старик встрепенулся и заговорил.

– Когда мой внук был совсем маленьким, я взял его на ярмарку чудес. Ребенку должны были понравиться цирковые животные, клоуны и акробаты. Но была там одна палатка, совершенно обычная на вид, со скромной вывеской «Килгарра». Эрла тянуло туда, словно магнитом. Я предлагал ему сладкую вату, мороженое, только бы не приближаться к месту, от которого у меня мороз шел по коже, я даже пытался и вовсе увести его с ярмарки. Но Эрл вырвался и побежал к палатке, мне пришлось последовать за ним. Внутри вместо цветастых тканей и свеч горела старинная керосиновая лампа и сидел старик, предсказатель. Но у него не было ни карт таро, ни магического шара, как у гадалок, – только его внимательный, проникающий в самую душу взгляд желтых глаз. Он поприветствовал Эрла, словно знал давно. Предсказатель общался с ним, как с равным себе взрослым человеком. «Твоя судьба сложна, – сказал он. – Она взяла начало очень давно, во времена рыцарей и магов, которые теперь стали легендой. Ты не помнишь своего прошлого, но оно преследует тебя. Когда-то ты спас человека и спасал еще много-много раз, помогая строить его судьбу, тесно переплетенную с твоей. Так случилось, что теперь вы не можете существовать друг без друга. И он, благодаря тебе, защищен от многого в этом мире, но не ты… Ты уязвим. Тебя будут преследовать несчастья и опасности, и только тот человек будет в состоянии спасти тебя. И будет спасать снова и снова, пока ваш с ним счет не сравняется и он не отдаст тебе свой долг. И только после этого вы сможете быть по-настоящему счастливы». Мы ушли из палатки, но Эрл запомнил каждое слово, он поверил безумному старику. Я бы не волновался за него, но мальчик вбил себе в голову, что это по его вине погибли родители и что теперь я тоже в опасности. Полгода назад Эрл ушел из дома, сбежал в Лондон, как мне сказали его друзья.

– Сколько лет вашему внуку? – спросил Артур. Рассказ произвел на него впечатление, отозвался болью в душе, будто знакомая старая мелодия, которую он когда-то забыл, но теперь вспомнил.

– Шестнадцать, – Гаюс тяжело вздохнул. – Слишком мало, чтобы жить одному. Но он присылал мне деньги на операцию, собрал половину суммы.

– На операцию? Моргана говорила, что у вас пневмония.

– И это тоже. А еще опухоль. Не злокачественная, но лучше бы ее вырезать из моего организма.

– Сколько денег вам не хватает? – перебил его Артур.

– Пять тысяч долларов, на свои травах я вряд ли заработаю столько.

– Подождите меня здесь! – Артур вскочил на ноги и почти бегом направился к посту медсестер. У него появилась идея, простая и гениальная, как ему казалось. Начать делать то, что ждал от него Мерлин, на что тот надеялся. Показать всему миру, что добро еще существует, заплатить за операцию незнакомому старику, пациенту своей сестры. Гаюс заслужил этот шанс. Жизнь основательно потрепала его – сначала отняла дочь, а потом и внука. По каким-то причинам старик не смог скопить денег за всю свою жизнь, но как раз это Артур может исправить.

Когда он вернулся к Гаюсу, тот по-прежнему сидел на стуле и с большим интересом смотрел на идущего к нему Артура.

– Если ты сделал то, о чем я думаю, ты полный болван, Артур Пендрагон.

От такого обращения Артур опешил, но в следующее мгновение невольно улыбнулся. Именно так говорил с ним Мерлин, очень похоже…

– Простите, что разочаровал вас.

– Напротив, – Гаюс сел поудобнее и заговорил уже серьезнее. – Я хотел проверить тебя, но совсем не таким способом, так что ты превзошел мои ожидания, поздравляю.

– Зачем вам было проверять меня?

– Можешь считать, что я твой рождественский эльф.

– Скорее, наоборот… – начал было Артур, но Гаюс его перебил.

– Послушай. Полное имя моего внука Эрла – Мерлин. У него черные волосы, примечательные оттопыренные уши, синие глаза…

– И солнечная улыбка, – закончил за него Артур. – А еще он постоянно попадает в неприятности. Боже…

– Я думаю, ваша встреча каким-то образом подстегнула события. Сколько раз ты спасал его?

– Десять. Слишком много для двух недель.

– Много даже для целой жизни. Не знаю, какой у вас там счет, но если ты готов продолжать…

– Конечно! – Артур недоуменно взглянул на Гаюса. Как старик мог подумать обратное? Ради Мерлина он готов на все, не то что каждый день вырывать его из лап смерти. Пожалуй, он сделает это смыслом своей жизни, если потребуется. С первого дня Артур чувствовал, что чем-то глубоко обязан Мерлину, и теперь пришло время отдать долг.

– Тогда возьми, – Гаюс достал из кармана халата стопку бумаг. – Это адреса, откуда поступали деньги на мое лечение. Мерлин пересылал их мне. И, как я понимаю, большую часть он стащил у тебя. Но обрати внимание на последний адрес, возможно, он поможет тебе определить, где искать моего внука.

Артур схватил бумаги и благодарно сжал руку Гаюса. Совершенно не к месту мелькнула мысль, что сделает с ним старик, если узнает, что он переспал с его внуком. Сам Артур убил бы совратителя на месте. Оставалось надеяться, что Гаюс ни о чем не догадается.

Артур оставил Моргане полное извинений сообщение, приписал, что у него наконец-то появилась реальная зацепка, и поехал в Сити – в самый центр города, откуда Мерлин последний раз перечислил деньги. Он хорошо знал этот район: его фирма находилась в двух кварталах от отделения почтовой связи…

 

***

 

Темные улицы – грязные, замусоренные, жуткие – будто не пускали в себя дух Рождества. В двух шагах отсюда царило предвкушение праздника, но тут словно стоял какой-то барьер. Словно жители улицы не принимали рождественского веселья, словно разучились радоваться жизни, святому Клаусу и даже дети здесь не ждали от него подарков. Сочельник – время, когда все члены семьи собираются за большим столом и наслаждаются тем, что они есть друг у друга. Каково же тем, кто лишен всего этого?

Артур бродил по улицам Сити уже добрых три часа. Продрог, умудрился промочить ноги и напрочь потерять чувство направления. Он просто шел вперед, всматриваясь во все укромные уголки и прислушиваясь к тихим разговорам. Чудо, что за это время его никто не стукнул по голове и не отобрал бумажник – здесь такое случалось каждый день.

Артур поплотнее закутался в пальто, размял пальцы в перчатках и с отвращением уставился на чью-то рвоту около стены. Нет, Мерлин бы не стал жить здесь. Его солнечный мальчик не вынес бы запаха и угнетающей серости подворотни. Скорее всего, он прячется под очередным мостом или в старом доме под снос, среди таких же, как он, бездомных мальчишек и девчонок.

Отыскать дорогу обратно получилось с большим трудом, но, поплутав еще немного, Артур вышел на празднично сверкающее шоссе с яркими витринами магазинов и гирляндами на деревьях. Оглядевшись, он узнал место и горько усмехнулся. В ста метрах отсюда располагался офис его фирмы. А с почты, приветливо мигающей красными огоньками, Мерлин сделал последний денежный перевод. Артур прикрыл глаза и прислушался к себе. Удивительно, как он все это время полагался на разум и ни разу не спросил свои чувства. Ту часть себя, которая заставила его сначала подобрать Мерлина после ограбления банка и оставить у себя в их вторую встречу.

Постояв немного, Артур решительно направился к своему офису. Рядом с ним располагалась старая трансформаторная будка, довольно большая и уже лишенная опасных проводов. Все может оказаться так просто…

Артур почти бегом обогнул здание, нашел будку и рванул дверь на себя… пусто. Не может быть, чтобы сначала судьба подарила ему столько надежды, а потом жестоко обломала, насмехаясь над его жалкими попытками!

Издалека доносилась музыка. Тихая, рождественская, динамик немного хрипел. И за всем этим Артур услышал свое имя, затем еще раз и еще... Странно. Жилых домов в округе было немного, и все они находились дальше. Возможно, кто-то включил радио в машине, но если нет…

Артур пошел на звук, чутко улавливая направление, и остановился около входа в подвал одного из домов. Оттуда струился тусклый свет и слышались приглушенные голоса. Радость в них была дозирована ровно настолько, чтобы не расплескалась, не потратилась зря, а только лишь скрасила этот вечер.

Люди замерли на своих местах, когда дверь рывком распахнулась. Они не ожидали подвоха, не сегодня. Артур внимательно вгляделся в их лица и просиял, увидев знакомое.

– Мерлин, – позвал он, сглатывая внезапно появившийся комок в горле. – Я пришел за тобой.

Мерлин не ответил, лишь таращился на него, словно не верил своим глазам.

– Эй, вали отсюда, – поднялся со своего места парень на вид чуть старше Мерлина, но уж точно крупнее. – Мерлин никуда с тобой не пойдет, если не захочет.

– Он захочет, – уверенно заявил Артур, отмахиваясь от парня, как от назойливой мухи. – Правда же?

– Ты не понял? Проваливай, или мы отделаем тебя так, что мало не покажется.

Остальные обитатели подвала тоже вскочили на ноги. Здесь были и взрослые, и дети, и старики, и подростки вроде Мерлина. Большая община…. Или же несколько общин, ради праздника объединившихся вместе.

– Валяйте, – Артур расставил руки в стороны и с вызовом посмотрел на главаря. – Делайте со мной что хотите, но так просто я не уйду.

Мерлин по-прежнему молчал, безучастно глядя куда-то мимо Артура. Он явно не собирался менять свое решение и возвращаться. Но ничего, ему придется… Артур вынудит его.

Первый же напавший улетел в стену, даже не поняв, как это произошло. Второй долго кружил перед Артуром, расставив руки в стороны, словно хотел поймать в объятия, но в конце концов получил в нос и отступил, не желая связываться дальше. Третий оказался немного более умелым, но и он вскоре очутился на полу. Артур не бил их, только показывал, на что способен, если возьмется по-настоящему. Его внезапно охватила злость. Он искал Мерлина целую неделю, бродил по улицам, звал, расспрашивал прохожих, мерз и запустил дела фирмы, но Мерлин не оценил этого. Даже не дергался, когда его приятели один за другим получали хлесткие удары. Уличный стиль драки – спонтанный, несогласованный, построенный на злости и желании ударить побольнее – не выдерживал конкуренции с четкими, рассчитанными до мелочей движениями почти профессионального боксера. Около семи лет Артур провел на ринге и оставил спорт лишь после того, как понял, что так может испортить свой внешний вид (а это было важно в бизнесе) или, если совсем не повезет, заработать мозговую травму. Потом Артур занялся фехтованием и продолжал тренироваться до сих пор. В общей сложности его навыки во много раз превосходили умения любого из сегодняшних противников.

– Мерлин, – выдохнул Артур, когда ему надоело махать кулаками. – Я знаю, почему ты ушел, но ты должен вернуться, идиот. Если ты загубишь себя, никому от этого лучше не станет. Даже я могу свернуть себе шею на выходе из этого подвала, поскользнувшись на льду, и никто не сможет мне помочь. И ты не виноват, что с тобой постоянно что-то приключается.

Не получив ответа, Артур зарычал, отбросил сразу двоих нападавших и прорвался к Мерлину. Схватил его за грудки, поднял с лавки и встряхнул как следует. Черноволосая голова мотнулась из стороны в сторону, но взгляд не обрел осмысленности, и Артур понял, что Мерлин тут в общем-то не при чем. Его то ли напоили, то ли накачали наркотиком, и он сейчас мало что соображал. То, что Артур принял за упрямство и хмурость, на самом деле оказалось безразличием и прострацией. Артур подхватил Мерлина на руки и повернулся к выходу.

– Суки вы, – заявил он, глядя на собравшихся в кучку обитателей подвала. – Чем вы его накачали?

– Он сам хотел, – нехотя отозвался старший из мужчин, – даже заплатил. Я и не стал отказывать. Парень пожелал забыться в Рождество, и я подарил ему этот шанс.

Они не стали больше мешать. Артур осторожно вынес Мерлина на улицу, постарался действительно не поскользнуться на льду и как можно быстрее направился к машине.

Мерлин дышал, иногда постанывал и шептал что-то одними губами.

– Что? – Артур наклонился к нему, но услышал только свое имя, повторяемое как мантру.

– Какой же ты глупый, Мерлин, какой же ты идиот!

 

Дома Артура ждал праздничный стол и вполне счастливая Моргана, уютно устроившаяся в кольце рук Мордреда. Она охнула, завидев брата с драгоценной ношей на руках. Артур отнес Мерлина в свою спальню и устало опустился на край кровати, глядя, как Моргана осматривает его. В который уже раз.

– Все в порядке, – наконец заключила она. – Думаю, это легкий наркотик и алкоголь в сочетании с усталостью и холодом. К утру Мерлин придет в себя.

Артур облегченно вздохнул.

– Это лучший подарок для меня, – он улыбнулся и благодарно сжал руку Морганы.

– Присоединишься к нам?

– Нет, прости. Я останусь здесь и присмотрю за Мерлином.

– Почему-то я не удивлена, – Моргана направилась к двери, но на пороге остановилась и обернулась через плечо. – Я принесу тебе немного поесть. Ты сколько угодно можешь спасать своего Мерлина, хорошо, но кто-то должен позаботиться о тебе.

Артур фыркнул и тихо рассмеялся, наконец-то чувствуя, что праздник не обходит стороной и его. Семья, уют, тепло и любовь – вот она, истинная суть Рождества.

– Завтра, когда придешь в больницу, – сказал Артур Моргане, – скажи своему пациенту по имени Гаюс, что я нашел его внука. И ответь на все вопросы о здоровье Мерлина, разве что можешь немного приукрасить его сегодняшнее состояние.

– О, – Моргана в удивлении перевела взгляд с Артура на спящего Мерлина. – Еще чуть-чуть, и я вновь поверю в Санта-Клауса.

– Тогда утром проверь носок над камином, вдруг там окажется подарок.

– Само собой. И ты тоже, братишка, не забудь.

Артур переодел Мерлина в пижаму, оттер грязь с его тела, где было возможно, принял душ, лег в кровать и уснул, едва голова коснулась подушки. Он был твердо уверен, что в этот вечер больше ничего плохого не случится – это особый закон чудес, которые в последнее время случались с ним регулярно.

 

А утром он проснулся оттого, что его пихнули в бок и попытались вывернуться из объятий, да так неудачно, что еще заехали локтем в нос и, наконец, угомонились.

– Мерлин… – простонал Артур, не желая открывать глаза. – Дай поспать.

– Пусти, – жалобно отозвался тот, но Артур только крепче притиснул его к себе. Не позволит больше сбежать. Завтра достанет наручники и прикует к себе, если потребуется. Все, хватит, надоело носиться за ним по всему городу…

– Спи, – буркнул Артур.

– Не могу, я в туалет хочу, – признался Мерлин, и Артур удивленно распахнул глаза.

Было позднее утро, и солнце только-только начало выкарабкиваться из-за горизонта. В обычный день Артур в это время был бы уже на ногах, но сегодня хотелось понежиться в постели как можно дольше. Мерлин рядом болезненно морщился, то хватаясь за голову, то нетерпеливо ерзая и стараясь сдержать естественные позывы организма.

– Я даже не буду интересоваться, как оказался здесь, – вздохнул Мерлин. – Но если я перенесся сюда по волшебству, то сейчас, видимо, утратил эту способность, потому что перенестись в туалет почему-то не получается.

Артур не стал больше его мучить и разжал руки – Мерлин бегом кинулся в ванную комнату. А когда вернулся с посвежевшим дыханием, нашел таблетки на прикроватной тумбочке, не задумываясь, выпил и снова устроился у Артура под боком.

– Не смей больше от меня убегать, – сказал тот, обнимая крепче.

– Не буду. Я уже понял, что это бесполезно.

– И я встретил твоего деда, – Артур перевернулся, чтобы видеть глаза Мерлина. – Ему сделают операцию в ближайшее время.

– Но… – Мерлин немного отстранился и прикусил губу. – Как ты…

– Случайно. Разговорился со стариком, а он, оказывается, искал внука, которого по странному стечению обстоятельств тоже звали Мерлин. И он рассказал о твоем, хм-м… проклятье? Пророчестве? В общем, о словах старого предсказателя.

– И?

– Я согласен спасать тебя каждый день до самой старости, Мерлин.

Тот просиял и поцеловал Артура, зарываясь немного дрожащими пальцами ему в волосы.

– Но это ведь опасно, – упрямо выдохнул Мерлин, отстранившись. – Ты можешь…

– Погибнуть? Ты поэтому ушел? Боялся за меня и решил таким образом обезопасить?

Мерлин покраснел, но решительно кивнул, нисколько не жалея о своем поступке.

– Идиот, – мягко пожурил его Артур. – Я не смогу без тебя теперь. И у меня такое чувство, что с тобой у меня гораздо больше шансов не свернуть себе шею. Каждый раз я спасаю не только тебя, но и себя…

– И как долго это еще будет продолжаться?

– Не знаю. Может, действительно всю жизнь.

– Значит, ты мой ангел-хранитель?

– Мерлин… я далеко не ангел, и, когда ты выспишься, окрепнешь и примешь душ, я тебе наглядно докажу это.

– О, да вы угрожаете мне, сэр?

– Зови меня сир, как своего господина. А я воспользуюсь своей властью и, чтобы ты не просиживал зря штаны, прикажу помогать Гвен, моей горничной, убирать в доме. Она хороший человек и давно заслуживает помощника. Поэтому ты будешь работать на меня, исполнять все мои капризы, слушаться и беспрекословно подчиняться…

Мерлин заткнул его подушкой, а потом поцелуем, который получился неуклюжим и кусачим из-за улыбки, не сходящей с его лица.

 

После обеда к Артуру заехал отец, чтобы лично убедиться, что с беспокоящим его в последнее время сыном все в порядке. Артур заверил, что все замечательно, представил ему Мерлина как новую прислугу (Утер бы не вынес правды, для этого его следовало подготовить) и выторговал себе еще целую неделю выходных.

Через день Артур и Мерлин навестили Гаюса, которому сутки назад сделали успешную операцию. Тот растрогался, обнимая внука, и разрешил ему жить у Артура, с условием, что он вновь пойдет в школу и выкинет из головы все мысли об очередном побеге. Мерлин заверил его, что больше не будет… Артур усмехнулся. Кажется, Гаюс все понял в отношении его и Мерлина, но не стал вызывать полицию, как должен был, а молчаливо одобрил. Словно понимал, что только Артур способен удержать его внука от новых глупостей, и раз уж цена этого – слишком взрослые отношения для шестнадцатилетнего подростка… пусть, он принял это. Мерлин и так повзрослел за время своих скитаний, глупо было бы требовать, чтобы он вернулся в детство.

Артур предложил Гаюсу жить с ними, но старик отказался. Сказал, что вернется в родной город, в свою лавку, но будет часто звонить и приезжать.

На выходе из больницы Артур крепко сжал руку Мерлина, надеясь удержать, когда тот начнет падать, поскользнувшись (а это наверняка случится), и просто так, желая чувствовать его ближе. У них было еще несколько дней, чтобы насладиться праздником, и вся жизнь, чтобы наслаждаться друг другом, несмотря ни на что…


End file.
